All This Time
by greywindcrowned
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries... just read it :     Optimus Prime/OC, Ratchet/OC, Mirage/OC
1. Chapter 1

All This Time – A Transformer Fanfic

Chapter 1

"Elena! Wait up!" Katherine yelled as she ran down the hallway after her roommate. Her friend's heels seemed to click faster, like she was trying to get away. When she finally caught up to Elena, the blonde turned around, sighing like she was overburdened by a secret. Kat could tell she was keeping a secret because of the way she was acting. Her eyes kept flickering to the door she had her hand on and she was breathing faster than normal. The only reason she was able to tell when people were acting stranger than normal was because her other roommate, Solaraah, was a professional therapist.

"What, Kat? I'm kinda busy here," Elena said impatiently.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay… You've been acting strange all morning, and you've got a call from Mearing."

"Ughh… Tell her I'm busy or something like that. I am not in a mood to deal with her right now."

"Alright, but why are you going into Optimus' office?" Kat cocked her head to the side slightly, glancing at the blonde's hand. She knew Elena was following her gaze, and looked up quickly.

"I'm not allowed to say anything yet Kat… Sorry," Elena said with finality, bidding the brunette goodbye. Kat said bye and turned around, more confused than she was before. She watched her friend go into the office and close the door. She heard a click, knowing the door had been locked. Whatever was going on in that office was extremely important. She wanted to know what, so she headed to where Mirage was, which just happened to be in Solaraah's office. "_Perfect," _she thought.

~3~

Elena closed the office door and locked it, still a bit annoyed she had been summoned while she was in the middle of a training session with Sideswipe. She fixed her long blonde locks, sighed and turned around to face Optimus Prime. He was standing at the window with his back to her, deep in thought—or so it seemed. She cleared her throat and he started. Had she actually shocked him? He turned around, meeting her gaze. "Hello Elena." He motioned for her to sit while he sat himself.

She sat down, crossing her legs. "What did you need Optimus?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for taking the Autobots secret so well."

"No need—I'm already good friends with most of you, so it's not like anything really changed…" She trailed off, not wanting to reveal she was kind of scared of Optimus. She had seen firsthand what he could do in his bipedal and truck form. Besides, who wouldn't be terrified of sitting in a room with someone who could turn into a robot who was over 30 feet tall?

He noticed her heartbeat pick up and he cocked his head to the side, confused at her mismatched words and actions. "Is something wrong?" he asked slowly. Oh no… Optimus would be heartbroken if he found out his friend didn't see him as a she had before…

~3~

"Mirage, just tell me why you've been acting so violent lately, so we can all leave." Solaarah rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples in frustration. Mirage just sat there, unmoving, with a sullen expression. "MIRAGE, WHY THE FU-"She stopped in mid-sentence, being interrupted by Kat, who flung the door open.

"Can I talk to you guys? It's really important. Please, Solly?" The brunette's chocolate eyes widened and she frowned like a child.

Solaraah sighed, gesturing to the couch in the room. "Sure, Kat. Close the door and sit down." She glanced over at Mirage and noticed he had perked up a bit when Kat came in the room. "_Well, well, someone's got a little crush…" _she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Elena is keeping a really big secret and I need your help to figure out what's going on," Kat blurted out. She recounted what she had seen earlier, frowning a little less as she watched Solaraah's face.

"So she was acting all nervous and going into Optimus' office,hm?" The older woman chuckled to herself, a devilish grin growing on her face. "Why are you wo—"

Kat broke her off and said "CHILL THE DIRTY MIND SOLLY!" She looked down at her hands. "I would have heard something..." Solaraah snickered, causing Kat to blush and sputter a bit. "T-That's not what I meant! I-I wouldn't have listened in!" Her face was scarlet by now, and Solaraah doubled over with laughter at the expression on her friend's face. Even Mirage had to snort out a little chuckle at Kat.

"Well, you said it, not me," Solaraah said with a smile at Kat, tucking a pen behind her ear. At Kat's huff, she ruffled the younger woman's hair.

Kat swatted her away. "Solly, I'm serious. I don't like it that she's hiding something from me."

"Look, honey, everyone has their secrets," Solaraah said. "I'm sure she'll let us know. It may even be for work."

"I know, I know, but…she tells me everything, and for her to keep something from me…well…" Kat sighed, feeling a little defeated. "I just don't like it, you know?"

"Don't sweat it," Solaraah replied.

~ 3 ~

Elena looked up into Optimus' bright blue eyes and felt she would drop all of her secrets right then, even if they had nothing to do with the situation. This was really getting bad…Getting sucked into his eyes was dangerous. She was almost relieved when Bumblebee knocked on the door. She sighed.

Optimus cast one last distraught gaze in her direction, before getting up and unlocking the door for Bee. "Optimus, Solaraah says it's your session time."

"Oh joy… Elena, you can go. We'll discuss this later, after work." Optimus grumbled something about "Smart-ass Solaraah", before he left. Elena smiled as Bee started laughing hard. She stood up, after she was certain both bots were far away, and left the office only to head back to the shooting range, hoping a few rounds with Ironhide would clear her head.

~ 3 ~

Elena hopped out of the big GMC truck and slapped the hood. "Thanks 'Hide. Always feels good to be able to talk to someone who doesn't judge."

The truck revved its engine as if to say "Any time" and drove off, leaving Elena standing there. _God_, she didn't want to go inside… Finally she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and marched herself up the stairs to the front door of the loft. Right before she got her keys in the lock the door flew open and Kat pulled her in slamming the door behind them.

"Okay, spill. Now."

"Wh—"

Elena didn't have a chance to get the words out before being bombarded by question upon question. "Hold up!" She said, slapping a hand over Kat's currently open mouth. "Now, what is this all about?"

"Kat," Solaraah said from the living room. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Well, yeah, but Solly…this is killing meeeee," Kat whined behind Elena's hand. She pulled said hand off her mouth, tossing a glance toward Solaraah.

The sound of a can popping open filled the room and Elena rolled her eyes, shaking Kat off and making her way toward Solaraah. "Whatcha got there?"

"Beer," Solaraah said back simply, taking a huge gulp. "After a long day's work with dicks and douches."

Elena giggled. "I think I'm gonna take that suggestion and up it up one. Pina Colada time!"

She ran for the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients along the way and made 3 drinks, 1 for each of the girls. By the time she finished, there were only 2 drinks left and she was already a bit tipsy. She walked in and plopped down, handing the other drinks off, hoping it would shut them up. Her hopes were promptly crushed by a pleading Kat, who was standing in front of her, begging like a puppy for a treat. Elena sighed. "_Fine,_ I'll tell you what I can, if that makes you feel any better."

"It would," Kat said, perking up immediately as she downed half of her drink.

Solaraah nodded her agreement, holding a drink in each hand and looking from one to the other. "Damn it, Ellie, I don't know which one I want more."

"Pina Colada," the other two said in unison. "Beer's gross."

"So's your face," muttered Solaraah under her breath as she chugged the rest of her beer. She shivered, making a face. "Okay, so what were you gonna tell us?"

"Oh…right. Um," Elena looked at the droplets that were left in her glass, swirling them around. "Well, Optimus and I… you know what, I don't even know."

Kat's mouth dropped open. "You're lying!"

"Ellie," Solaraah said, looking at the younger woman out of the corner of her eye. "Don't make me go all shrink-y on you…"

"Well, I really don't know," Elena said quietly. "I mean… it's really complicated, you know? Between Optimus and me."

When it was clear that Elena wasn't going to say anymore, Solaraah turned toward her, pushing her glasses up on her nose with her middle finger. "So I'm guessing that you and he finally did the dirty and ya'll are avoiding the subject?"

Elena looked at her friend in horror, her face flaming in a blush. "Oh, God, no! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Well, considering you _do_ get all funny and nervous around him, and you're always locking yourself in his office together…It's only natural that I would assume stuff like that," Solaraah replied with a wave of her hand. "I mean, really…"

Elena shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that," she said. She lowered her voice. "Though I'm sure it would be easier that way…"

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, having heard her friend.

"I'm not even sure he thinks of me that way is all… He acts like I'm just a very valued advisor and good friend," Elena sighed, setting the empty glass down. "Look, if you guys are gonna meddle, just go ahead and do it. But don't involve me in the planning." She got up and walked to the bathroom, secretly hoping her 2 friends would meddle—but in a good way. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. See you all in the morning." She closed the bathroom door leaving Solaarah and Kat to their scheming. They hoped to get the two together, and Solaarah had a trick up her sleeve that would also get Kat and Mirage together.

A few moments later, a shrill ringing pierced the air and Solaarah picked up her Droid to see who was calling her after hours. Looking at the number, she fumed. "Why the _fuck _is that annoying, sarcastic son of a bitch calling at midnight!" She closed her eyes, sighing, and answered the phone, hoping whatever he had to say was short. "What? This had better be important."

"You think I'd call you just to chat?" He responded just as coolly as she'd answered.

"Well, knowing you, you'd call me just to piss me off," she snapped back. "So, if you wouldn't mind making this quick, I'd really like to enjoy my night off."

Ratchet sighed on the other end. "I need you to come in earlier than normal tomorrow. I need your help with Optimus, he's been acting extremely odd lately and as much as I hate to admit it, I need your theraputical help."

Solaraah raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You do, do you?" She chuckled slightly, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I had stuff I need to catch up on anyways." She waved her hand, knowing he couldn't see her movements (but, honestly, she really couldn't talk without some kind of hand movement). "But, I'll only agree to come in if you bring in Mirage. We never finished our session." Solaraah hung up after Ratchet's grunted agreement, turning to Kat. "Look, come to the office with me tomorrow, okay? I need your help with paperwork shit, and you're good at that, right?"

"Y-yeah…" the brunette cocked her head to the side. "But I don't know why you'd need me for therapy paperwork…"

"It has nothing to do with the type—you're a secretary, and it's your job to be organized, right? I just need some help organizing the crap in my office. Besides, if Ratchet saw it, it'd give him something else to bitch about, and that's the _last_ thing I need right now," Solaraah said with an exaggerated sigh as she took a sip of her alcohol. "I mean…Really."

"Um, Solaraah…" Kat began to say.

"Mmm?"

"Why don't you and Ratchet get along?" Elena asked for her friend.

"Same reason I don't get along with anyone else," the older woman replied. She smiled. "I just hate everyone exactly the same way." She paused for a moment. "Except for you guys, I suppose."

"Funny thing for a therapist to say," Kat said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Solaraah said. "But hey, believe it or not, sometimes I _do_ enjoy what I do. Even if it is listening to people cry about their problems."

Kat laughed and yawned so Solaraah shooed her off with a, "Go to bed, we have a plan to execute in the morning." Kat closed her bedroom door and fell asleep without bothering to get under the covers. Solaarah got on the internet checking her email but in the middle of typing up a report, her eyelids drooped and her head hit the keyboard and she was out like a light.

~ 3 ~

Elena woke up at 8 am to find her friends already gone, but that was normal considering she was a heavy sleeper and didn't care for alarms. She turned the music up loud and danced all around the house, getting ready, and didn't stop until her phone rang. _"Why is Optimus calling me?" _she wondered. Shrugging, she answered the phone with a "Yeah?"

"You were supposed to be here and hour ago."

"A-an hour?" Elena squeaked, eyes widening. "You mean I'm late?"

She heard Optimus' soft chuckle on the other end of the line. "Yes. Solaarah isn't pleased with you at all, you know."

"No, I imagine she isn't happy with me…" she trailed off. "Well, if she needed me she should have called!"

"She says she was here at 6 this morning, so there's no way she could have been there to wake you. She also says that since you're an adult, you should be able to get up on time," he said. "But to avoid any kind of conflict, just come on up here and we'll get started."

"We?"

"Yes," he replied "It's almost like she's trying group therapy today. She even got Ratchet to join."

Elena detected the amusement in the Autobot's last statement and giggled to herself. "That certainly is a surprise." She sighed then, adding "Well, I'll be there shortly."

"Okay," he said. "Goodbye."

"Mm," She said, hanging up before beginning her freak-out. "Oh, my God. She so did not tell me I was supposed to be there at 7…"

~ 3 ~

"Well, look who finally decided to join us," Solaraah said as Elena walked through the door.

"Sorry, Sorry," Elena said with a deep blush, her gaze on the floor.

"About time you showed up," Ratchet muttered sullenly. "We've been stuck with her bitching for the last hour and a half. I've got things to do. So can we make this quick?"

Elena sat down on the couch next to Optimus her face scarlet. He said nothing, glancing at her in amusement before looking up at Solaraah. "Now that she's here, shall we begin?"

"I'd be more than happy to," the older woman said, flipping her light violet hair over her shoulder. She adjusted her glasses looking Optimus in the eye. Her persona changed into that of a professional who knew exactly what to do.

_"So,"_ Elena thought _"This is what her patients see. Damn, she's scary." _She noticed Kat sitting next to Ratchet, and Mirage seated across from her in a chair.

Solaraah leaned forward in her chair a tad, putting the tip of her pen on a notebook. "Now, Optimus, I know you're a busy man, and have a lot on your shoulders, correct?" At his nod, she continued. "That being said, there are a few of us in this room who have confided in me that your behavior has been a little… strange, lately. May I ask what is causing you to stress more than usual, or would you rather not say in front of everyone?"

Optimus stole a glance at the blushing Elena, the corners of his mouth tipped down in sort of a thoughtful frown. "There's not anything wrong, Solaraah."

"Sure, that's what everybody says," Solaraah mumbled under her breath. "Now, tell us what's going on Optimus."

"Nothing," He said, infuriating Solaraah—she _hated_ when someone answered a question like that. Solaraah put her head in her hands, sighing, and said sarcastically "Alright then… Elena, would you like to enlighten us?"

"Well, um…" Elena looked at her hands, feeling a bit anxious with everyone looking at her.

"God _damn,_ you're boring," Ratchet interrupted, knocking his chair over as he got up. His hands were shaking in his fury and his golden gaze met Solaraah's icy blue one. "If you really wanted to be a successful therapist, do like you're supposed to and talk to people one on one. You're not getting anywhere with what you're doing now." He flung the door open, his lab coat flowing out behind him. "I've got patients to see to."

Solaraah glared at him, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her pen harder. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before she literally ripped his head from his shoulders. "Okay, Ratchet, would _you_ care to say something? After all, this is a therapy group and we would love to hear everyone's feelings."

He didn't miss the venom in her words and cracked a wry grin at her. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather get back to my job, if you don't mind."

"You don't have to be an ass, you know," Solaraah said.

Elena glanced at Optimus. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut, and she could swear she actually saw sparks in the air. It was kind of scary to see her friends this way, but she didn't want to throw herself into a battlefield by saying something.

"Ratchet, Solaraah…That's quite enough. Ratchet, you may leave. There's no need for fighting right now." Optimus finally spoke, his deep voice soft but held all the authority he needed. No one defied Optimus, whether they wanted to or not. It was too dangerous to question him, and both adults knew not to say anything at all.

Elena turned back to Solaraah and started to say something, but the door slammed and footsteps stomped down the hallway, causing her to break out into laughter, receiving a glare from Solaraah. "Sorry…" she said, kind of scared that Solaraah might hurt her.

Optimus noticed this and scooted a bit closer to Elena offering what bit of comfort he could without being caught by Solaraah. Solaraah calmed down and told Kat, "You and Mirage may leave now.", then turned to Optimus and Elena and waited for Kat and Mirage to get far enough away from her office. "Cut the crap Optimus, you like Elena and you're too scared to tell her."

Optimus looked at Solaraah with a shocked expression on his face, and he stuttered out "W-what are you talking about Solaraah?"

Solaraah smiled and said ,"See you never stutter, that's how I know you do like Elena."

Elena blushed violently and ducked her head in embarrassment but she kept watching Optimus' reactions out of the corner of her eye.

"I- I don't understand these emotions," Optimus said, shaking his head. His voice was softer, to where only Elena could hear him. Human emotions confused him.

Solaraah yelled in victory and pushed Elena up against Optimus and clapped her hands, squealing the whole time. Elena broke the tension by saying "Have you been drinking in the morning again, Solly?" Optimus laughed and looked at Elena causing her to drop her eyes to the floor once again.

Optimus paused and said, "May we go now? We have, um… work to do." Solaraah grinned devilishly and winked at Elena, pushing them out the office door. Elena listened to the door close and started to walk off in the opposite direction but Optimus grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and look up into his eyes. _"Those bright blue eyes… those thick blue, black straight locks… Holy shit! Why am I thinking about this?"_

It was hard not to get sucked into those eyes… She shook her head. Now wasn't the time or place for such thoughts, and she cleared her throat. "Um, Optimus…"

"Hmm?"

"You… you do like me don't you?" Elena asked shyly, looking at him nervously.

"Of course. You're a valuable friend and excellent partner," he answered sincerely.

"No, I mean…" She trailed off. Did she really want to know the answer? She looked back down not wanting to reveal her feelings if he didn't feel the same way. Elena felt Optimus start to walk towards his office, pulling her with him. _"Uh oh… where was this going?" _When they got to Optimus office he pulled her in and closed and locked the door behind them. He sat down in his chair and she sat too, assuming he wanted her seated for this.

Elena nervously asked "Sooo… How do you really feel about me, Optimus?"

He looked up at her and she could tell he was choosing his words carefully, as if he was worried one wrong word would end everything.

Elena was sitting in the chair in Optimus' room waiting for him to speak, and eventually he did. But it wasn't a comprehendible sentence. She stared at him in confusion. "Why are you mumbling Optimus?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. He looked up at her and locked gazes with her, as if willing her to understand. But she couldn't, she was more confused than ever. "Just say what you're going to say Optimus…" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. It worried her a little bit and she put a hand on his cheek, smiling as she felt the stubble on his chin from skipping a night's shave. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me."

He shook his head and leaned closer to her, close enough to where she felt his soft breath on her lips. "Optimus…"

He closed the gap, his lips touching hers with a gentleness that she didn't expect. It was like he was afraid… He pulled back sooner than she would have like, and looked her in the eye. "I… just wanted to kiss you..."

Elena smiled and he pulled her closer onto his lap and she returned his previous kiss, shocking him. He pulled back and said "So you know how I feel now…"

She nodded and he went to kiss her again but someone knocked on the door. Optimus growled when Elena got up to answer the door, making her giggle as she unlocked the door and saw it was Solaraah. She looked happy with herself, extremely odd…

"What do you want Solaraah?" Elena asked impatiently.

"You sound impatient… and Optimus looks pissed off… something was happening in there wasn't it?" Solaraah started getting excited.

Elena sighed and pushed her friend back out and said "Bye, Solaraah." with finality. She closed the door and locked it. Not wanting to turn around afraid everything that had happened would be just a dream…

"You know, Elena, I did have something kind of important to tell you—"

"It can wait till I get home," Elena interrupted, a little annoyed with her roommate.

"Oh you little horndogs you…" Elena could almost see the catlike grin on Solaraah's face through the door. "But I'll let you two get to doing whatever it is that you're up to. Will I see you at home, Ellie?"

"Don't be stupid, of course you will," Elena snapped back. She heard Solaraah's footsteps fading and dared taking a peek back at Optimus.

He was sitting there waiting for her to come back to him. She could tell he was getting really impatient. She smiled and walked slowly over to his desk and started picking up random things "Sooo Optimus, what do you want right now?"

He growled at her as if to say _don't play with me… _Well she was going to mess with him all she wanted, she wasn't the give it all up at once on command type. She was going to drag this out till he caves…

She walked slowly over to the window behind him and stood there pretending to stare at the stars. She heard him growl once more; she knew he would snap soon.

She turned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Why do you keep growling?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if inhaling her scent, "Now that you're mine… I'm very… overprotective and I don't like being interrupted in the middle of something… like earlier, speaking of earlier…" He pulled her back into his lap and kissed her again, this time less gentle than before.

She giggled, running her fingers through his ebony hair. "I like when you call me yours…"

One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other one around her waist, pulling her closer. Chills ran up and down her spine. Never would she have thought that she would be doing… this… with Optimus Prime.

He kissed her on the lips then moved to her neck, she closed her eyes not wanting this to end, but unfortunately they were still in his office. They would have to take this home, and not to hers, because her friends where there… Where would Optimus take her? She thought to herself, leaning into him, letting him take control of the situation. He seemed to purr when she did this, as if thanking her and accepting her choice. And he did take control.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ratchet threw his glasses down, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Damn woman… always irritating him with her shitty attitude. This morning had been no exception, frustrating him to the point he'd nearly broken the chair he was sitting in. His inexplicable rage at her very presence was most confusing, further annoying him. He'd gotten to the point where he didn't even want to pass her in hallways, wanting to avoid the inevitable argument.

It had always been this way. It would always be this way. And he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with it anymore. Sighing deeply, he rose from his desk, picking up his discarded glasses from the table. They wouldn't be needed shortly but he always preferred to have them near him, in case of emergency.

He raked a hand through his hair, looking at the clock. 8pm? He supposed it was late enough for him to work for the night, and closed up his office. He was in desperate need of a drive… It always seemed to set his mind at ease, feeling the cool breeze against the metal of his top and doors, the rush of pavement under his wheels. Being an Autobot had its perks, and they were even sweeter now, since he got tired of being stuck in this human body. He ached to be outside, doing anything but the work provided for him. But maybe that was just because of Solaraah being so damn annoying.

Ratchet bid the nurses goodnight grumpily, making his way to the parking lot. Soon he was racing down the road to the front gate. He slowed, but only a little bit, once he got outside the gates. He darkened his windows so nobody could see inside and raced onwards.

By the time Ratchet felt like himself again, he had made it 190 miles from where he had started.

It was no big deal for him—he enjoyed this. It was one of his simple pleasures, and something he liked to do often. Anywhere away from Solaraah was good enough for him. He revved his engine and started back to the hangar he shared with the other Autobots. It's where they recharged, and there was a loft above it that had a bed he wouldn't mind sleeping in for just tonight. If Sideswipe hadn't brought another random girl back, that is.

An hour or so later he stepped into the hangar and was making his way up the stairs when he smelled pheromones in the air, but it wasn't just some random girl and Sideswipe… He was curious so he opened the loft door. And lying on the bed passed out were, of course, Elena and Optimus. He should have known it was them, what with the way they had been acting all week.

Ratchet shut the door silently and made his way down the steps. He effortlessly changed back to his vehicle form and fell into deep recharge.

~ 3 ~

"You owe me money sweetheart, so pay up." Kat groaned and slapped at Solaraah's outstretched hand.

"The night's not over yet, it's only midnight."

"And u know as well as I do, Miss Fancy-Pants never spends the night away from home. So pony up the dough, young one." Solaraah laughed. "I know they were dying to get in each other's pants."

"Kinda like you and Ratchet, hm?" Kat's question threw Solaraah off guard and she sputtered. "Wh- Oh, _hell no! _I don't like that bastard and he doesn't like me and it's fine that way." She nodded to emphasize her point. "There is definitely no attractionthere."

"I just think you need to get with him is all," Kat said. "Maybe if you both got laid, all your tension would go away."

"Um, no? I mean even if we _did_ fuck, it would be the same way it is now. Nothing would change, except for where I sleep every now and then." Solaraah looked at Kat, rolling an unlit cigarette between her fingers before placing it in her mouth. "Honestly, I don't think that I'd wanna fuck him anyway. The man's got a stick up his ass."

"Stick or no, I really do think you're attracted to him." Kat said with a nod.

"I think you read too many romance novels, ain't nothing gonna change him. Of that I'm positive. He's gonna get old alone, and probably die a virgin."

"That's a little cold, even for you." Kat said with a frown.

Solaraah shrugged. "I call 'em like I see 'em."

"But still."

"What about you and Mirage?" The older woman asked, making Kat turn cherry red.

Kat stuttered out, "I-I don't know. A different subject please?"

"Emhmmm…" Solaraah said with a smirk knowing she had hit a sensitive spot.

"Please Solly?"

"I just wanted to ta—" but Solaraah was cut off by the front door opening and someone sneaking in.

Solaraah whispered to Kat, "I think that's Elena."

So the 2 girls sat there silently while their friend closed and locked the door and tiptoed into the living room. Her hair was tousled, her lips slightly swollen, a hickey on her neck, her clothes were wrinkled, and she seemed exhilarated, almost out of breath. She froze when she saw her friends sitting there with amused expressions.

"So, how was it?"

Elena felt like shrinking to the ground. _No, please don't let them ask me…_ "Um, I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're referring to," she said, turning toward her room. "So, goodnight."

"Elena…" Solaraah said with a grin. "We both know what's going on. We're all adults here, don't be shy."

Elena blushed deeply, setting her bag down. She walked to the couch, sitting down and trying to talk a bit, but the way the two other women stared made her nervous. She merely stuttered a little, wringing her hands. "I just…We, ah…"

Solaraah laughed, nudging Kat in the side. "Oh, Elena, you're so cute. Look, for all it's worth, I'm glad it was Optimus rather than some pretty face off the streets."

Elena sighed in relief. "Thank you, Solly."

Solaraah noticed a distant look in her friend's eyes, but Kat was the one that spoke. "Awww, Solly, look! Ellie's all lovestruck over Optimus." The brunette was squealing now, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I am not!" Elena said hotly. At her roommates' looks, she dropped her gaze. "Well, uh… nevermind…" She began to stutter again, causing Solaraah to snicker and pat Elena's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. It was bound to happen eventually," said the older woman. Her blue eyes locked with Elena's green ones, and she smiled gently. "But for now, go ahead to bed. You look exhausted."

"Okay," Elena said with yet another furious blush. "Goodnight."

Kat and Solaraah waved to her, exchanging amused glances. _She's so cute when she blushes…_ _I guess that's why Optimus always stares at her when she does._ "Hey, Kat?" Solaraah said thoughtfully. "I know you like Mirage." She received a frustrated glance from her friend and laughed before continuing. "Well, you really should have known that I wouldn't let you avoid the conversation any longer."

Kat sighed. "Yes…I guess I do like Mirage. But there's no way he likes me back. No way at all. And to be honest…I'm happy just being friends for now. I don't want to make any moves to scare him away." She had a faint blush across her cheeks, looking down at her hands. "Besides, even being in the same room with him is fine with me."

Solaraah sighed and hugged Kat. "I promise you I won't scare him away. I'll make something happen, sweetheart, just give me a little time, okay?"

Kat looked up, kind of frightened at what her friend would do. Solaraah wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world—Elena was more patient, and that was saying something. The older woman got up and smiled as she walked into the kitchen, getting a beer from the refrigerator. After hearing the top pop, Kat knew it was her cue to go to bed. Solaraah was hard to predict when tipsy or drunk, but more often than not, she was grumpy, and Kat didn't want to start any fights.

Solaraah sat back on the couch, curling up with a blanket and a good book. She liked to sit back and relax like this, before getting up and going through the daily routine. She didn't need a lot of sleep, and that was okay for her. She looked at it this way—she could get a lot more accomplished without worrying about having to rest.

After Solaraah got a few chapters into the book, her eyelids began to feel extremely heavy. Yawning, she decided to rest for a bit, only to fall asleep on the couch, book still clutched in her hand.

~3~

"Good morning, Optimus," Solaraah said with a sly wink at her friend and superior.

He smiled at her. "Good morning. You seem like you're in a good mood."

"The best," she replied with a nod. "I haven't seen the asshole this morning, so I'm in a perfect mood." She smiled at him, more brightly than usual. "Besides…" She lowered her voice and cupped her hand around her mouth. "I'm proud of you for finally getting Elena."

He coughed and cleared his throat. "Um…thank you? I guess," He replied nervously.

Solaraah wondered why he might be nervous, until she heard Elena's voice growing louder. She smiled, patting him on the back. "Go get her, Tiger." She laughed, walking to her office. As she opened the door, she saw Ratchet standing there, waiting for her. "Why the hell are _you_ here?"

He said nothing for a long while, just sat down in a seat by her desk. "Needed to talk to you."

"I'm awfully busy, so if you wouldn't mind making this quick?" She said curtly.

Ratchet simply pursed his lips in thought and slowly started to speak. "I…guess I want to know why we loathe each other…"

The tone in his voice shocked her. It was somewhere between "I'm-pissed-off-why-am-I-here" and "man-in-pain". She said nothing—she couldn't. _Where did this come from?_ After a moment, she shook her head. "Why, is it bothering you?"

He snorted; temper showing a little more now. "Of course not. Elena put me up to this."

"Bullshit."

"Don't believe me?" His golden gaze locked with hers. "Ask her yourself. She said not to leave until you told me why you hate me."

"Oh, really now?" Solaraah said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well you tell her this. You are a shithead with a stick up your ass. If you kept your little temper under control, maybe, _just maybe_, I'd be able to tolerate you a little more than I do. There, are you happy now?"

Ratchet frowned. "Is that really what you think?" He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, okay? I've been through so many battles, seen so much bloodshed in my life that I can't help but be the way I am. My life is a war, and I'm just stuck in the middle of all the bullshit." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, standing up with enough force to knock his chair onto its back legs. "This was a mistake."

Solaraah stared after him for a moment, her mouth opened slightly in surprise. _What the hell…? _She gritted her teeth, chunking a couple pens and pencils at the door. "Damn it, Ratchet! You're so damn confusing all the time, I don't understand you..." She shook her head, putting a hand over her face. "I'm sure I feel the same way about fighting with you as you feel toward me...But I'll be damned if I'm going to take this laying down. It's not right; I've not done anything to deserve this." She chuckled then, knowing good and well she was whispering to herself. "My God, this man's making me crazy..."

~3~

It was hard meeting Optimus' eyes, Elena noticed, as she walked up to him. Especially now, since she remembered seeing him in the moonlight, the hard muscles of his human form outlined in silver. She sighed at the memory and smiled. Optimus walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he pulled back and smiled, she noticed all of the soldiers standing around get a disappointed look on their faces as if they had been hoping she'd choose one of them. This made her giggle and Optimus started playing with a loose strand of her hair. She had it up in a ponytail and her bangs sometimes annoyed her, so she'd pull them back with a bobby pin.

"Come on, I'm sure that all the Autobots need to know your mine now…" He said kissing her once more before wrapping his arm around her waist and walking to the Autobot hangar with her at his side.

"Oh..Okay…" Elena said kind of nervous that the other mechs would be jealous, especially Sideswipe.

When they got to the hangar, Optimus kissed Elena again, and all the Autobots in the area turned to stare. Ironhide laughed and said "Pay up!" to Sideswipe, who looked extremely pissed off. Elena couldn't meet his gaze so she looked up at Optimus instead who was talking to the Autobots. When he finished, all of the Autobots raced out and she looked at Optimus in confusion.

He grinned at her, grabbing her hand, and gently pulled her upstairs. She realized what he wanted right when he opened the loft door and she saw the silk sheets on the bed, candles placed on various surfaces. The only light in the room was the candles, so she could only see the bed. She took off her heels and tossed them into the corner. Smiling, she stepped in, feeling rose petals under her feet. She turned to Optimus and blushed, giggling shyly. She let him come towards her, after closing and locking the door, and he slipped her sweater off and smiled at her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her, touching her soft skin with one hand. "And you're all mine."

"Always," she whispered back before he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

~3~

"Aw, come onnnn," Kat groaned, looking at Elena's once again disheveled hair and flushed face. "You can't tell me that you and Optimus…y'know…again, can you?"

"No?" Elena said with a sheepish grin, shrugging. "Kat…He's such a good _asker_."

"I don't think he even has to ask," Kat muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "He just looks at you, and you're all 'TAKE ME!'." She waved her arms in the air, as if beckoning some invisible man to hold her.

Elena snorted. "That's a lie."

Kat pointed at her skirt and messy hair, raising an eyebrow. "Riiiight."

Elena giggled nervously. "You're right…He just has this way of looking at me…it makes me feel all tingly." She hugged herself and looked into Kat's eyes. "I just want to throw myself at him." She noticed the door moving a crack and waited for Solaraah to enter. She snorted at Solaraah's raised eyebrow. "Oh, cut the crap, Solly, I know you were eavesdropping."

The older woman grinned, an unlit cigarette between her teeth, and shrugged. "Okay, so I've been caught." She chuckled to herself. "Never knew Optimus to be so…I dunno…horny." Elena began to stammer, tripping over her denials. Solaraah laughed again. "Relax, honey, I ain't gonna tell, don't worry."

"Now it's Solaraah's turn," Kat said with a grin.

"We've already been over this, I am not sleeping with Ratchet, no matter whether you want me to or not."

Elena giggled. "Kitty-kat, if I'm not mistaken, you're still a virgin, too." Kat slapped her arm, and Elena held it dramatically, pretending it hurt. She laughed after a moment of acting, and leaned closer to Kat. "Y'know…I could get Optimus to order them to go out tonight."

"Oh?" Kat giggled. "I'd do it."

"Think of the destruction, though," Elena mused.

"But I imagine both of them would be less moody. She's tense, you know?"

"Mmm," was all Elena could say before she was interrupted.

"What are you two plotting over there?" Solaraah asked, a dangerous tone in her voice. "Not about me, I hope."

"Noooo," said both the girls innocently, looking up at the ceiling.

Solaraah sighed, throwing an arm over the back of the couch after flopping down. "Look, don't lie to me. If you're even remotely thinking about setting me up with that pigheaded ass-wipe, think again. It could be really bad for both of you if you don't."

The younger women gulped as they exchanged glances. _Is this really worth her wrath..?_

Elena immediately decided to leave Kat out of the planning. At least, if Elena got in trouble with Solaraah she could defend herself. If it came down to it, Optimus would protect her. Of that she was sure. She smiled at Kat, and got up, telling her friends she'd be back later, and not to worry. She left out the part about going to Optimus' office…

~3~

"Um, okay," Solaraah said to Elena, who was on the other end of the phone line. "Formal?"

"Yeah," Elena said back. "It's gonna be all of us, like a huge group date for everyone to enjoy themselves." Solaraah could almost see Elena's cute grin before the blonde continued. "And you _know_ you've been tense lately. Why not kick back and relax? I've already got the okay from Optimus, so we're good to go. Please say you'll come? For me?"

The older woman sighed and smiled. "Alright. When and where?"

"Ah…" She heard papers fumbling and an "AHA" before Elena spoke again. "There's a nice restaurant not too far from the hospital. We'll meet there at 7-ish, okay?"

"Mm," Solaraah said. "That's cool. Gives me some time to look through my closet."

"Yep!" Elena giggled. "Okay, well, I've got to let Kat know. Bye!" Elena didn't wait for Solaraah's goodbye and she laughed. Elena was easily pleased…

She knew that Kat and Mirage wouldn't show, because they had a previous movie date already planned. Optimus and Elena would, but they'd excuse themselves—but not before Optimus ordered Ratchet and Solaraah to stay and chat. The excuse he'd use would be "You need to get along better." The plan was coming along _quite_ nicely…

She grinned to herself, going to pick out a nice dress for Optimus. It was a pink strapless tube dress, tight in all the right places. She thought he'd enjoy watching it on her, and also have fun getting it off of her. She got ready, curling her hair, fixing her makeup, the works. While working, she called Optimus, going over the plan just to make sure both of them had each of their respective roles right.

"Yes, Elena, I know what to do," Optimus said. "Both during dinner…and afterwards." She could hear the suggestiveness of his tone, laced with amusement, causing her to giggle. As she went to reply, she dropped her phone, hanging up on him. "Ah, crap…"

~3~

"Solaraah, you clean up nicely," Optimus commented as the violet-haired woman met up with them.

"Thanks…" she said slowly. "You guys look good too."

"Solly, you look so pretty in dresses…and even makeup!" Elena said excitedly. She then looked at Ratchet, who looked less than happy to be there. "Doesn't she?"

He merely shrugged, avoiding looking at her. He seemed to be in one of his moods again tonight…

Solaraah, however, took a quick glance at the brunette. He looked…quite good in a suit and tie, she thought, surprised at herself. She'd always had a weakness for a man in a suit, and Ratchet was no exception. He'd rolled his sleeves, loosening his tie a bit to undo the top few buttons of his white shirt. He had his coat draped over one of his broad shoulders…Wait…she'd never really realized just how broad he really was… She was appalled at herself for thinking such things, but _damn_ did he look good tonight…

"Like what you see?" He asked shortly, getting her attention off his chest and back to his face.

_Oh, God, yes…_ "It's okay," she lied, trying to be cool about the whole thing. If he found out that this particular look attracted her, the whole "group dinner" thing would be blown all to hell. She didn't want to do that to Elena and Optimus.

Ratchet tried to avoid looking at her. Normally, he cared nothing for human girls—or any girl, for that matter—but…tonight, seeing Solaraah looking so soft, so…womanly, attracted him to her. He was furious with himself for thinking it, and at her as well, for wearing such a provocative dress. She was a short, simple black dress, cut a little too low in the front for his tastes. It pissed him off—if she had done this for him, it wasn't happening. Not now, not ever.

He began to get a little hot, so cleared his throat. "I'm…going to the bathroom." He walked off as fast as he could.

Solaraah couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her checking him out, and if it was…why had it affected him this badly? She grinned inwardly. Well, then. This was certainly interesting… _Bathroom, eh?_ She sighed on the inside. "So…we gonna go in or what?"

"Yeah," Elena said with a laugh as Optimus' phone rang. He answered it, walking off to the side. "We can probably go see about being seated."

Ratchet met up with them while they waited, Optimus getting back around the same time the medic did. They had to take a number while waiting for someone to seat them, so Ratchet got a phone out of his pocket to fiddle with, in order to pass the time. Elena giggled at him, knowing that the dress Solaraah wore would drive any man crazy, and again, Ratchet was no exception. Even if he _was _an alien robot in his true form, he was still a man, and she was a very attractive woman.

When the host got to them and mentioned seating them, Optimus politely declined, claiming he had to be elsewhere. Elena agreed, and Optimus looked at Ratchet and Solaraah. "Have fun. I expect to hear good things in the morning." The look in his blue eyes left no room for argument and the doctors had no choice but to agree.

They were showed to an oddly private table, on a balcony overlooking the restaurant and shops. The waitress took their drink orders, leaving the two to sit in silence. Ratchet was the first to say something, breaking the awkward silence between them. "So…are you _trying_ to break me, woman?"

At that moment, Solaraah received a text from Elena reading, "_I took the liberty of renting one of the condos across the street from the restaurant for you and Ratchet tonight. Have fun~!"_ It took Solaraah an entire minute to register what her friend had done. _Damn it, Elena, you have to put your nose in everything!_ Ratchet cleared his throat, looking at her expectantly. "Well?"

She looked away from his fierce gaze. "I have no idea what you're referring to." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder, crossing her long, shapely legs. "Stop looking at me like that. I have no intention of breaking anyone."

"With that outfit, you must have intended for something to happen," he muttered as the waitress came back with their drinks.

Solaraah merely glared at him, smiling like nothing was wrong to order her meal. He grunted his order to the waitress as she took the menus, offering a cheerful "Coming up!" to the both of them. Solaraah waited until the waitress was out of earshot before saying another word. "Look, I'm just wearing what's comfortable, and if you don't like it, that's tough. If it hasn't hit you yet, I don't answer to you."

"I know," he said darkly.

She sighed out loud. "I really don't wanna fight you tonight, so would you please not make dumb comments?"

"If you'd prefer, I can leave," He said.

She pulled a cigarette from behind her ear, shaking her head. "No thanks, sweetheart. I would rather be miserable with you than to hear Optimus rage at me for not following orders." She put the cigarette between her lips, not lighting it. The feel of one calmed her some. She'd really been trying to quit, but damn if Ratchet wasn't making it hard. Stupid, infuriating man. "We can suck it up for one night."

"Easy for you to say," He said under his breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Throughout the whole dinner both fought looking at each other with glances that suggested they wanted the other, but would die before letting that happen. Every now and then Ratchet would squeeze one of his eating utensils to hard and they would bend a little, causing Solaraah to smirk every time she noticed this.

When they were finished eating, and asked for the check, the waitress shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. The people you came in with told us to put it on their tab. Apparently they wanted to pay for your nice anniversary dinner!"

Ratchet coughed, and Solaraah smiled at the girl. "Oh, us? No, we're not a couple. We're just…business partners." She stood up, brushing off her skirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The waitress said. "You two just looked…together…so I jumped to conclusions." She was bright red from her embarrassment, and Solaraah touched her cheek gently.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everyone makes mistakes," she said. "I should know…"

The waitress giggled. "Thank you," she said as she excused herself.

Solaraah turned to Ratchet, who again had his cell phone out. "Did you get a text from my meddling friend too?"

"No. Mine was from Optimus," he said. He sounded pissed—again—but this time, he had good reason. "Ordering me to spend the night with you at the condo Elena booked."

"Why is everybody trying to get me laid?" Solaraah growled to herself. "Okay. We taking a cab or what?"

Ratchet huffed and said "It's right across the street, why don't we just walk?"

Agreeing with his reasoning they left the restaurant and walked across the street to the very nice, expensive condominiums. Inside Ratchet went to the front desk and got the room number and key to the room they would be spending the night in. They walked to the elevator and went all the way up to the top. Once Ratchet got the door unlocked and opened, Solaraah realized they had the loft; no one else was on the same floor as them…

_She was going to murder her best friends. _ She really was. They'd gone too far this time.

"What the hell…" Ratchet whispered to himself, looking around the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to fucking kill them. That's it. I'm gonna do it. Just wait til I get home tomorrow…" Solaraah fumed, sitting down on the bed and crossing her arms and legs.

Ratchet hated himself for noticing the way her skirt rode up a little on her thigh as she sat, the way her breasts pressed against each other as she crossed her arms. The dress really left little to the imagination. He wanted her to cover up. "I don't like this any more than you do."

"It's _your_ fault."

Ratchet looked at her in surprise, his mouth dropping open slightly. "_My_ fault?" He gritted his teeth. "Just how the hell is this _my_ fault?"

"Because my stupid friends think we have sexual tension. They seem to think sex is the answer, when really, keeping me away from you will fix all problems," she snapped back. She raked a hand through her hair, standing up. Her heels clicked on the floor as she paced in front of the window.

"So that's your solution? Ignore it and it will all go away." He snorted, shaking his head. "Stupid woman. We work together. How can you not expect to bump into me every once in a while?"

"Don't mean I have to talk to you," She said shortly.

"Y'know, I'm beginning to think you are hiding something," he said to her, walking a little closer. _I can smell it…_

"Bullshit. I'm not hiding anything," she said back, unaware of how close he was getting to her.

When she finally turned, it was too late, he shoved her up against the wall and told her, "I can smell it, you are hiding something. Now are you going to tell me? Or show me?"

"I'm not hiding anything," She grunted, pushing at his shoulders. "I've told you."

"Then what is it?" He asked, forcing a knee between her thighs, pressing his body to hers. "Your heart is racing, Solaraah. Your temperature is rising…" He leaned close to her ear. "You're attracted to me, and you're trying to deny it."

"I'm not fucking attracted to you," she ground out, pushing against him.

"What a liar you are," he murmured as one hand snaked down her side, to her hip. He gripped the tight dress, pulling it up to reveal a pair of lacy black underwear. He chuckled to himself, hooking his thumb under the side to pull it down a bit.

She bit her lip to avoid gasping. _What the hell is he doing to me…I can't function…_ "Stop, Ratchet…" She hated the breathless sound to her voice.

"If you're not attracted to me, why do you sound so out of breath?" His voice was like satin, his breath caressing her shoulder as his naughty hand continued to travel inside her underwear. Soon he was touching her most sensitive part, and she clutched his shoulders.

"You're an asshole," she said through gritted teeth, torn between wanting him to stop and begging for more. She'd not felt the touch of a man in such a long time… It was hard not to give in to the release it promised. "I hate you so much for this."

"You want it," he said roughly. "You hate yourself for that, don't you?"

"Shut the hell up," she snapped as he slipped a finger inside her. She gritted her teeth again. "Stop doing this to me. You're just doing this to prove a point."

"Tell me the truth and I'll stop," he said. He grinned to himself, nipping sharply at her neck with his teeth. "Tell me you want me."

"Stop," she repeated breathlessly, as he added another finger.

"I told you what will get me to stop," He whispered back, his lips brushing against her throat. "Admit it."

"It's that damn suit," she ground out, not able to stifle the whimper she made as he moved his fingers in and out. "And the tie…" She tangled her fingers in his chestnut hair and dragged his face up to hers. "And the shitty attitude…" She shuddered as he pressed himself closer. "Damn it, Ratchet, I hate you."

He kissed her then, bruising her mouth. She didn't mind, following his lead. Her hands began to wonder and she pushed him back. He removed his hand, placing it on the wall beside her head, his golden eyes meeting hers, a devilish gleam in them. "You hate me, do you?"

"You're so annoying…" she muttered, slipping under his arm and walking over to the bed to kick off her shoes and get a hold of herself. She couldn't lose it here. She couldn't let Elena and Kat win.

He laughed darkly, following her. "No. I'm not finished with you yet." He took her glasses from her and placed them on a nightstand, followed by his own. "Because, tonight…" He climbed atop her and kissed her again. "You're mine to do with as I wish."

At that, all speaking ceased. They didn't need to—they wanted to keep this as impersonal as they could, no feelings involved whatsoever. They didn't care for each other at all—this was to be purely physical, and a one night stand only. Never again would they speak of it, and never again would it happen—but they would take advantage of it now.

They stripped one another of their clothes, tossing the garments to the floor. He ran his hands over her body, taking in what he saw. He was pleased with the way she looked, especially like this. She was beautiful to him—but he was only allowed to think it tonight.

Solaraah couldn't think, couldn't function, couldn't _breathe_ now, not with him. She was losing herself to his touches, and longing for more. He was doing this on purpose…going agonizingly slow, hitting all the spots he knew would make her crazy. He was driving her insane! She hated anything that was slow, and he knew it. She could tell by his facial expression. He was messing with her, and she didn't want him to stop.

By the time Ratchet was ready to be serious, Solaraah was practically begging for some kind of release. This foreplay had frustrated her, and she let Ratchet know. When he finally did enter her, she bit his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. He laughed at her, kissing her as he moved. He played by her rules then, going as fast or as hard as she desired, bringing her to climax rather quickly. She hugged him tightly to her, squeezing him so hard he feared he may burst right then.

It wasn't long until he did, dropping his head on her shoulder and holding her tightly. They were content to sleep like that for the night, worrying about showers in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning Ratchet woke up to find Solaraah in the shower, and he shocked himself by smiling. He immediately got rid of the smile and got up off the bed. He slipped his boxers on and walked to the kitchen. When Solaraah got out of the shower she slipped on Ratchet's shirt and she walked into the kitchen, smelling bacon.

"I didn't know you cooked," she commented coolly, sitting down on the bed. She rubbed a towel over her head to dry her hair.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he answered back, just as coolly.

"Just didn't peg you as the cooking type," she said, stretching back on the bed, wearing nothing but his shirt and her underpants. "Smells good."

"Don't start being nice just cause we fucked once," he said to her.

"Don't worry," she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm not. I just wanna pretend a little longer." She leaned up on her elbows, her bangs falling over one eye. "Besides, you can't tell me you don't want to."

Ratchet turned the stove off and took the bacon out of the pan, putting it on a plate beside 2 eggs. Solaraah sniffed the air before digging in, Ratchet watching her the whole time. Oh, what he wouldn't give to take her one more time…

~3~

By twelve noon, Elena and Kat still hadn't heard from the doctors and began to worry. _Hopefully they haven't killed each other…_

What they didn't know, was that Ratchet had Solaraah bent backwards over the counter, which both surprised and excited her…

Elena sipped her thoughtfully. "Only time will tell, won't it?"

"Yeah….I guess we can take the town staying intact as a good thing, right? We've got no phone calls so they're not in prison…" Kat said, wringing her hands.

"They're probably fine," Elena said with a nod. "I'm sure they'll both be in better moods when they come back."

Optimus came into the room with wet hair and a towel around his waist and said "Stop worrying about them, I'm sure they're having fun." And at that moment they were indeed having fun.

Elena stood up and walked over to him and shoved him into the bedroom with a "You're making Kat blush, get some clothes on." This caused Kat to blush even more so she changed the subject.

"Me and Mirage had fun last night, the movie was really good…" she said trailing off.

"And I bet the sex was even better!" Elena said with a giggle at her stuttering friend.

"Aw, come on!" Kat protested, shaking her head violently. "We didn't do anything! Not all of us wanna jump in bed with our crushes, you know."

"Just sayin'," Elena said with a shrug, mimicking Solaraah. "You never know…" Then she winked at Kat and said "Besides Optimus isn't just my crush."

Kat gave a huff and stomped to her room and yelled back "I'm getting ready, I'm going to hang out with Mirage. Not have sex or anything so you can forget that!"

"You never know!" Elena answered back with a snicker.

Kat screamed in frustration as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slipped a pair of flats on.

Optimus walked into the room with his jeans on, ran a hand through his damp hair and said "Let Kat and Mirage do what they want on their own time, besides you get enough of sex right here don't you?" with a wink.

She smiled, putting her hands on his chest and leaning up to brush her lips over his. "Yeah, but I wanna see my friends happy too."

"By seeing them in bed with people?" Optimus asked, raising an eyebrow at her. His eyes sparkled in amusement. "I wonder how well that worked with Ratchet."

"I dunno, he looked pretty shook up over that dress that Solly was wearing. She looked really stunning last night," Elena said.

"I'll agree, she did look nice. But…Ratchet's not one to let himself be rattled over things like women in pretty dresses."

Elena thought that over for a second, and said "But to him, Solly isn't just a woman." She bent her head up again and pulled his face down and kissed him hard.

He picked her up bridal style and kept kissing her, but Kat walked into the room and said "EH EH EH! Wait till I leave before doing that!" and she ran out after grabbing her cell phone and purse. Optimus walked into the bedroom, shut the door with his foot, and walked over to the bed with Elena in his arms.

"Now…let's see if _we _can't have a little fun…"

~3~

Solaraah sat at her office later on that day, nursing a headache and a bad mood. She didn't want to see anyone at all, especially not Ratchet. Stupid asshole… She stapled some papers, throwing them into her desk before putting her head down. _Please, no more clients today…_

"Um, Miss Solaraah?"

"Who is it?" She asked tiredly from her position on the desk. Her head hurt far too much to look up. She knew it wasn't professional to act this way, but at this point, she didn't care.

"It's ah…your client. I had an appointment today?"

Solaraah groaned to herself and sat up, gesturing to the couch. "Come on in, Miss…What was your name? Smith?"

"Ah, yes ma'am."

"Well, start talking."

~ 3 ~

Once Miss Smith had left, Ratchet walked in, causing Solaraah to groan in annoyance. Ratchet rolled his eyes, and said "Elena and Kat just arrived. Let's make nice until they decide they succeeded."

Solaraah nodded and banged her head on the table before the door opened. Elena and Kat entered the room and saw the two chatting and laughing. Not noticing it was all a fake they smiled, said "Hi!" and Elena said "Kiss!"

Solaraah and Ratchet stared at her in shock before turning to each other and shrugging.

As Ratchet leaned in, Solaraah put her hand over his mouth, grinning. "Just kidding." She got up, glaring daggers at her two roommates. "Well, I hope you're happy, you two. You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"S-Solly…you're scary when you're like this…" Kat stammered as the older woman closed in on her.

"Am I now?" She leaned closer, taking the younger woman's chin in her hand. "Did I not say that your plotting would get you into trouble?"

"Y-yes," Kat squeaked, shrinking back.

"In her defense, It was all me," Elena said bravely. "I did it, without her knowledge."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Solaraah said before, letting go of Kat's chin. "You've wanted him to get in my pants for forever. You think you've won now, don't you?" At the girls' hesitant nods, Solaraah shook her head with a scoff. "You haven't won yet, children. He and I…We don't belong together. We don't get along, and we don't like each other. All last night was, was a quick roll in the hay to get away from our normal duties—no more." She heard Ratchet agree from behind her. "It's never going to happen again, so don't count on it."

Elena narrowed her eyes and said "Solaraah, back down. Now." and pushed Kat out the door. "You know that I have the ability to give out orders now, I don't like doing it, but at this moment… It's necessary." Then as if trying to get hurt she said "Ratchet control Solaraah." Elena walked out the door right into Kat.

"I have to take orders from Optimus, but I'll be damned if I'm going to take them from you," Solaraah roared, walking out the door. "I don't care who you're sleeping with, but you're _not_ going to get pissed off with _me_ because of something _you_ started. Don't like my temper? Who's fucking fault is it that I'm pissed at you, Elena? Would you like to answer that?"

Elena looked at her friend coolly. "You don't have to overreact."

"Bullshit I'm overreacting. You wanted this," Solaraah gestured to herself, then Ratchet. "And I warned you _not_ to stick your nose in my business. Now that you have, you have to face the consequences, Optimus fighting for you or no." The look in her eyes was dangerous, terrifying, even. "Because whether you think so or not, this will be one time I stand up to Optimus. You had no right to plan like you did. He's just as in the wrong as you are."

"Solly, please, calm down" Elena gazed up at her with a pleading expression. "I don't want you to be upset…. I just wanted you to be happy, and the reason I ordered you to back down was that I was trying to protect Kat." She sighed "She wasn't involved in the planning at all. I made sure she wasn't."

Solaraah snorted. "Whatever. The point is, don't pull crap like that, either one of you. Now, I'm going back in my office, and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't bother me anymore. I have a headache and you guys are not really helping right now."

"Well…" Elena began. "I'm sorry. For all it's worth, I'm sorry."

"I know, Ellie. Just…I'll talk to you at home," Solaraah replied tiredly, walking in her office and locking the door behind her.

Elena looked back at the door one final time before running to Optimus' office; she needed someone that would hold her while she cried. She hated upsetting her friends, and Solaraah was pissed off to the point that she almost killed her. She ran by Ironhide who noticed her tears and started to follow her.

"Hey, Lane. What's wrong?" he asked her finally managing to stop her in the hall. She shook her head, the tears falling worse now. "Elena… What happened? It's not Prime is it?"

"N-no," she whimpered. "'Hide… Solly's mad at me…"

"Oh? Well that's strange…" He said." What happened?"

"I… meddled too much…" she sniffled and hugged herself.

Ironhide saw how much she was upset so he hugged her tight, said "Come on." and carried her to Optimus' office.

When he saw her, he knew exactly what had happened. Sighing, he pulled her to him, with a halfhearted thanks to Ironhide for bringing her. He shushed her softly, stroking her hair and talking to her in gentle tones. He should have known…

She eventually stopped crying but continued to cling to Optimus. He didn't care, all he wanted was to comfort her and make her happy once again. He was actually pissed off at Solaraah. She shouldn't have overreacted like that. All it was, was Elena's attempt at trying to make her friend happy. No need to turn murderous. He kissed Elena's cheek when she fell asleep, set her down on the couch in his office, and went to talk to Solaraah.

When he knocked on the door, he received no reply, and knocked louder. Still no reply. He sighed, deciding to use his master key to open it—this was very important. He was surprised when he walked in, seeing her asleep, her phone in her hand. "Solaraah." She didn't answer, just mumbled something and let out a soft snore.

He cracked a smile and let out a snicker before shaking her shoulder a bit. She let out another snore so he shook her shoulder harder. She still didn't wake up!

"Yea she's hard to wake up isn't she?" Ratchet said as he walked in from the office bathroom.

"I'm surprised you're here."

"Yeah, I needed some paperwork for a patient so I came in. She was awake then, but we didn't speak—neither of us wanted to fight. She feels shitty."

Optimus said "She should, you should see Elena, she's a mess and I'm pissed off because of it"

Ratchet nodded in understanding "Elena is tough, but being yelled at like that by your best friend can break anybody."

The brunette looked at the therapist. "As much as I hate to say it, I see why she did."

"She overreacted."

"She didn't." Ratchet could hardly believe he was standing up for… her, but he was. "Look, how would you feel if you were forced into fucking someone you cared nothing for? Just because other people though it would make you happy?" Ratchet put a hand on his superior's shoulder. "She had every right to feel the way she did. And honestly… I do too."

Optimus narrowed his eyes at Ratchet and snarled "You were not forced. You could have left after the dinner. I only ordered you to stay for the dinner. Elena rented the loft only if you guys decided you wanted to do something after all. Do not ever say you were forced to do what you did. If you two had sex, it was because you wanted to!"

Ratchet glared at Optimus. "Oh? I guess not forced is setting everything up and pressuring us. Excuse me for not getting technical."

Optimus glared back at him "No we did not force you, we were only trying to let you have a nice time. Elena just didn't want you two to have to go to the loft or her place and being embarrassed when there was people there, if you did decide to do something. Again if you had sex, it was because you wanted to." Optimus was beginning to get really pissed off. No, he didn't want to hurt Ratchet, but he was arguing about Elena. Optimus simply would not let Elena be insulted. Let Ratchet insult him all he wanted, but stay away from Elena.

"Tch. Whatever. Just from now on, back off. I know you're supposed to be my boss—I'm asking this as friends. Don't let Elena or anyone fuck with Solaraah like this."

Optimus said, "As long as you don't ever talk to Elena like this. She only meant well. Please Ratchet, you are one of her best friends here. You know how upset at herself if she thought she had driven you away by trying to make you happy?"

Ratchet waved a hand at his friend. "Yeah I know." He looked at Solaraah. "Just let her sleep before waking her up. She's gonna be in a crappy mood and probably yell if you don't."

Ratchet didn't know why he was protecting her, but it felt right. He should probably go apologize to Elena for her. Just not himself. He sighed. "Tell Elena that she's sorry. She was too pissed to go back and tell her."

Optimus nodded. "Tell her I'd like to speak with her when she's feeling better."

Ratchet agreed as Optimus left. He looked at Solaraah curiously. She was like a different person when she slept… maybe that's why he was defending her so hard. _Yeah. That had to be it._

Optimus walked out and back to his office, leaving Ratchet there staring at Solaraah. When he got to his office he walked over to Elena and pulled her into his lap stroking her hair, trying to wake her up. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, smiling gently down at her, deciding to let her sleep for a few moments longer.

Ironhide peeked in the door and said "Hey is she okay?" with a concerned glance at the sleeping blonde.

Optimus stroked her hair again, smiling. "Yea I think its okay now."

Ironhide grinned in relief "Good."

Optimus sighed and said "Ironhide will you watch her? I have someone to talk to."

Ironhide gladly took Elena and sat down. The guy may look gruff and heartless, but he really had the biggest heart of all Autobots. You just had to figure out how to break through his shell. And Elena had done just that. In fact the other 'bots teased him about the nickname he had given her, Angel.

He grinned down at her. "We'll I'll be damned. Optimus must really love you to get so worked up…" He touched her face. "You've managed to worm your way into everyone's sparks." And Elena snuggled up against Ironhide and made a noise of contentment, grabbing onto his shirt in her sleep. Ironhide pulled her closer and her eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at her and she stared at him in shock.

"I-ironhide? What are you doing here? Where's Optimus?"

Ironhide patted her hair. "He had to talk to Solaraah."

Elena let go of his shirt and tried to sit up. "Oh I hope he doesn't fight with her…" She said softly. "I don't want her angrier with me or him. We made a mistake in judgment and I feel bad enough already."

Ironhide hugged her and said "I'm sure he won't. Unless she tries to argue about you, he won't yell."

"I know. I just…" She sighed. "I'll just talk to her at home. It's all I can do." And he sighed, kissed her forehead and said "I can hear Optimus coming, I'm going to leave now."

"Okay." She smiled. "Thank you Ironhide."

He chuckled, saluting at her a bit. "Anytime, my dear."

She got up and went to sit in the desk chair, Ironhide walked out the door, and Optimus walked in.

"Hey." She said softly.

"She's not angry anymore." Optimus said at her expression.

Elena smiled, which made him smile. He walked over to her and picked her up in a big bear hug, and kissed her hard. She kissed back. "Optimus, I don't know what I would do without you…"

~ 3 ~

Kat sighed, looking at Mirage. "They made me sad." He merely looked at her before she continued with, "I mean, Ellie was only doing what she thought was best."

"Yes Kat, she was, I think Solly did overreact…" he answered, receiving a thoughtful glance from Kat, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh well. That subject's kinda depressing isn't it?" She said with a blush of pleasure. She still felt his warm lips on her cheek.

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, and at that moment he received a call from Ironhide. Cursing, he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey wanna come to the shooting range with me?"

Mirage thought for a moment. "Why not? If I can bring Kat with me. She needs to learn how to shoot."

Kat got a skeptical look on her face and Mirage laughed and Ironhide said "Sure…" so Mirage stood up and had grabbed Kat's hand pulling her with him, when he realized he would have to reveal his secret. When they got out to the parking lot Mirage close his eyes and said "Kat, I need to tell, and show, you something, that might frighten you, but you have to promise me you won't be mad at me, or think I'm a different person. I'll always be me." And he let go of her hand and stepped a few feet away, letting the change come over him.

She stared in openmouthed shock for a few moments before grinning brightly. She ran to him excitedly, running her hands over his hood and doors. "You… You're amazing Mirage!" She giggled as he opened the driver's side door for her and she hopped in. She ran her hands over the leather steering wheel, touching his radio softly. "Mirage… you are a very sexy car."

He replied with a song, "Sexy back" by Justin Timberlake and she giggled and slapped the steering wheel and he replied with "Hit me baby one more time" by Britney Spears causing her to double over in laughter. He revved his engine, almost like he was laughing with her, before driving towards the shooting range.

When they arrived she stepped out and stared up at Ironhide, a 26 foot tall robot, in shock. _No wonder he has a hard time with women… _She heard a metal against metal noise behind her so she turned to see her boyfriend turning into a metal robot with wheels for feet and she gasped.

"Holy crap… You guys… Is there anything else I need to know?"

Ironhide laughed and said "Well you should know, Optimus is way taller than me in his robot form, is the last Prime there is. And… Ratchet is our medic and is about a foot shorter than me and well, he's seen a lot of bad stuff… so that's why he's so gruff with everyone, and the reason he's so nasty towards Solly is because his assistant back on Cybertron died, and Solly acts a lot like her. So it upsets him, he just hasn't realized that yet."

All Kat could do was squeak out "Does Elena know this? Please tell me she knows she's been having sex with a freakin, over 30 foot tall robot…"

Ironhide laughed again "Yes, she knows. Solaraah however…" He shook his head. "She doesn't know. Ratchet preferred her not to, as did Optimus. She doesn't need to know right now—things are delicate enough with Ratchet as it is. She doesn't need another reason to hate him."

Kat thought about it for a second and answered with "I actually think she would fall in love with him if she knew… She likes metal things, tinkering, you know?"

"She doesn't seem like the tinkering type," Ironhide said.

"She just doesn't have a whole lot of time." Kat smiled up at him. "But she likes to take things apart and put them back together."

Ironhide laughed and said "I see why she would fall in love with him, he starts to annoy her, she takes him apart, when she's ready to listen again, put him back together…"

Kat giggled. "Yeah, you're right. She's funny like that…" She thought for a second "Should I tell her?"

"You'll have to ask Optimus…" Ironhide answered her, while he was cocking his cannon, preparing to shoot the target.

"Perhaps," Mirage said. "You should let Ratchet tell her himself. We wouldn't want to venture over the line. He'll tell her when he's ready, if he's ever ready. She'll be fine not knowing."

Kat nodded understanding where Mirage was coming from "Yeah, okay."

"I think Optimus will eventually ask Ratchet to tell her…" Ironhide said before aiming the cannon and firing it.

"Maybe," Mirage said taking careful aim at the next target. "But I think he'll also take consideration on how Ratchet feels about this. He isn't going force him into something like that—it's too painful and still, after all these years, too fresh for him to want to go back to that memory. Because if he tells her he's an Autobot, he'll probably tell her about what happened."

"Yeah," Ironhide said with a nod as Mirage fired his shot "I see what you mean. And it's none'a my business anyway." He shrugged as he took another shot.

Kat sat down on the ground and jumped every time a shot was fired, eventually Mirage handed her a small pistol and showed her how to handle it. After the first few shots, Kat found she really enjoyed learning how to shoot, and as an added bonus, Mirage's chest was touching her back, his hands holding hers to steady her. Ironhide teased her at first, making her laugh.

Mirage hugged her tighter and said "Kat, hold the gun steady." Causing her to blush and tighten her grip on the gun, firing off a random shot near Ironhide.

The large robot jumped up to the side, narrowing his eyes at Kat. "Pay attention to your target, not the man behind you."

Mirage let go of her and stepped back, letting her shoot on her own. Ironhide decided to change back into his human form and help Kat learn to shoot a bigger gun.

"Ironhide, I just got done learning that one!" She protested as the big man placed a rifle in her hands. He stood behind her, wrapping his body tightly around hers so she didn't fall when she pulled the trigger. Mirage looked on, grinning to himself when he saw Kat freak out.

She went to pull the trigger, but made a mistake pulling the gun away so the backfire was worse, pushing her back into Ironhide. She grunted as she hit his rock hard chest, knocking the breath out of him. "Owie…"

"Hold it tighter, woman. You've got to keep it steady or the backfire will get you every time."

"Ironhide, this gun is too big!" she said "I can barely hold it!"

"That's why I'm here." Ironhide told her.

She huffed and brought the gun back up and Ironhide told her again "Keep it against your shoulder." So she tried, and failed again.

"Okay, that's enough." Ironhide said, taking the gun. "I like breathing too much to continue."

Kat winced as she rubbed her shoulder. "Stupid guns…" she muttered.

He laughed and Kat asked "'Hide… how did you get those scars?" nervously.

Ironhide grinned (a little bit proudly, or so it looked to Kat), running a black gloved hand through his short hair. "War, baby. Cybertron was a nasty place before we left. I didn't leave without a few dings and dents. Ratchet did the best he could, fixing me up."

Kat frowned and said "I guess you got the worst of it, because the other guys don't have scars like that."

Ironhide answered "Honey, All of us have scars, just not in places you can see, or you just haven't been allowed to see."

"Oh…" Kat said slowly "I guess most of the other guys' are internal, huh?"

"Uh huh…" He answered putting the guns up.

Kat grinned slyly, "If it helps I think they make you look hotter, 'Hide." Mirage chuckled at Ironhide's expression.

For a second he looked surprised but then grinned wolfishly. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

She nodded her head and said "I'm surprised Elena didn't go for you, she likes scars like that."

Ironhide chuckled "Yeah, I know. She's told me. She's got her reasons for choosing Optimus over me, though."

"What reasons?" Kat asked, curious that Elena had even talked to him about that.

He chuckled slightly. "You'll have to ask her about that."

Kat frowned, and then started pouting when Ironhide laughed.

"You'll be okay, I may even tell you later." He said laughing some more when she stomped her foot.

"Oh, I hate these secrets! It seems the longer Ellie is with Optimus, the more secrets I'm finding out she has! I'm supposed to be her best friend!"

Ironhide stared at her in shock, and then turned to Mirage. Mirage just shrugged and walked over to the still pouting Kat. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay, Kitty-Kat. She'll tell you if you ask."

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes Kat… now do you wanna go ask her or stay here with Ironhide?" Ironhide waved and grinned devilishly while cocking a shotgun.

"Um... I dunno. I guess I can go ask her…"

"Well let's go. We can leave crazy 'Hide here with his guns." Mirage said with a grin.

Ironhide said "Hey! I'm not crazy!" and started to chase them, but Mirage changed to soon and Kat hopped in and they drove off, leaving Ironhide standing there, flipping them off.

~ 3 ~

Solaraah had no idea where she was when she woke, only that it wasn't her house and she was un-_fucking_-comfortable. Her hair was still in its usual bun, a few strands falling down over her face from where she'd tossed and turned while sleeping.

"Bout time you woke up," said a gruff voice across from her. It took her blurry eyes a second to focus before narrowing as she glared at him.

"Ratchet, what the hell are you doing in my office?"

"Calm down. I'm just here to get a couple of things and leave, okay?" He lied smoothly, not wanting her to know he'd been there the whole time.

"A-alright…" she answered as she stood up and stumbled to the mini fridge under her desk. She grabbed a can of soda, hoping the caffeine in it would help wake her up a bit. It helped, and she was able to see a bit more clearly. "Well… I'm leaving so get what you need and I'll lock up."

Ratchet reached into a file cabinet, grabbed a file, closed the cabinet and turned to Solaraah, "Listen Solly… I should probably tell you something… but I don't want to tell you here. Do you think we could meet at the loft?"

She looked at him strangely. "Not tonight. I've got to get home. We'll make a date some other time."

"You know, I am trying to make this work." He ground out.

"What are you trying to make work?" she asked incredulously. "Ratchet, we have nothing together. We spent one night together, that's it. Please don't pretend that you suddenly give a damn, and tell me all your secrets." She scoffed, raking a hand through her bangs. "Men always do that to me. Please don't make me add you to the list."

"You think I'm like all the others out there? I'm not." He walked to her, pushing her to sit on her desk. "You have no idea what I was about to tell you."

"No, I don't, and I don't want to know, I don't want you making me trust you by telling me everything about you and it all turn out to be a lie." She shook her head. "No, I'd rather you keep your secret a secret."

Solaraah walked out the door and he followed so she slammed and locked it. He turned back to her and started to talk but she shoved him out of the way and stomped off. He sighed in irritation. _Why was he even __**trying?**_It would only end in disaster, so what was the point? At that, he shook his head. Complicated woman.

~ 3 ~

Elena looked up with a shaky smile as Solaraah came in the door that night. "Solly, you're home…"

"Yeah," was the surly reply. "I'm going to bed now."

"Um, okay… goodnight…"

"G'night."

"Wait Solly, I need to talk to you. Please?" Elena widened her eyes for effect.

"Elena, I'm very tired. What is it you need?"

"I-I'm sorry." Elena ran to the older woman, hugging her. "I'm so sorry, I don't want you to be mad at me…"

Solaraah wrapped her arms around Elena's shoulders, kissing her forehead in a motherly fashion. "I know, hon. Today wasn't the best day okay? I'm just frustrated at the world. I apologize for flying off the handle like that. Forgive?"

"Always!" Elena said, squeezing her friend tighter. "Oh, Solly, I thought you hated me…"

"Never… the only person I hate, or if not hate, dislike _immensely_, is Ratchet and that's just because he's an asswipe." Solaraah answered receiving a laugh from Elena.

"Yeah, he is difficult… he is a softy under that shell he's got, though."

"Yeah, about as soft as a rock…" Solaraah said. She shrugged. "But I don't wanna talk about him okay? I have to get some sleep tonight. My head's killing me so I'm taking Tylenol, and taking my happy ass to bed."

"Alright Solly…" Elena answered. "Besides, I've got to go… somewhere…" she smiled innocently.

Solaraah smiled shaking her head softly. "With Optimus, no doubt."

Elena blushed, waving her friend off. "Maybe, maybe not…"

Optimus chose that moment to walk out of Elena's bedroom with a, "Come on, let's go."

Solaraah merely chuckled, waving a hand at the two. "Have fun with whatever you're doing. I'm going to bed."

Both bid her goodnight. Elena giggling as she walked out. Optimus grabbed Elena's waist and changed, putting her safely in his interior, he drove off letting her buckled her own seatbelt, after she recovered from the shock of what just happened.

"Ooh, that's different…" She giggled.

He chuckled in response. She slapped the seat and he said, "Be careful…" through the radio, in a voice that suggested the seat was sensitive.

"Mmm, I think you liked it." She purred, running her fingertips over the steering wheel and gearshift. He seemed to shudder in response, making her laugh.

He lurched forward and her chest hit the steering wheel on accident causing him to swerve.

She huffed "That hurt..."

"Sorry." He said back through the radio. She heard his laugh "I didn't mean to."

She giggled "But it did seem to have an effect on you…" She ran her fingertips in a circular pattern on the seat.

"It did," he said.

She smiled "Means I did something right, didn't I?"

"Yes." He said amusement in his voice.

She reached for the gearshift, but the seatbelt held her tight against the seat and she yelled "Hey!"

He answered through the radio. "I'm driving Elena, let me drive."

"Alright." She grinned suggestively. "Where are we going, my dear?"

"Some place special." He answered, and on they drove, Elena fell asleep 30 minutes into the drive, till Optimus pulled up to a 2-story white house in a clearing in the woods. Optimus woke her up and changed into his human form before she got a look at where they were.

"What is this…?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"I got it, for you." He answered with a smile.

"Whoa… Optimus… this is big." She answered. _We've only been going out about a week or so… and he already bought a house? I mean I know I wanna be with him forever but this is really fast… _"Thank you..." she said "But I don't think I can accept this."

"Not even for me?" 

"Well when you put it that way…" She smiled and tugged on his leather jacket. "But let me make up for it…" she gave another sharp tug on his jacket.

He chuckled "Feel free…"

She pulled him inside and upstairs, choosing a random bedroom, she shoved him in and onto the bed. He laughed at her eagerness, covering her mouth in scorching kisses, hands running over her body. He loved the way she was reacting to him, arching her back and moaning his name as her fingers threaded in his hair. And he hadn't even really started touching her yet.

She knew once they got down to it, he would be the one in control, not her, no matter how hard she tried… But she didn't care; it was more exciting for him to be in control, so she tightened her fingers in his hair.

They touched each other slowly that night, a little differently than before. Maybe it was the fact that they were—and knew they were—completely alone, and could drag it out for as long as they liked. Elena felt like she could cry out more freely now—she didn't have to worry about the other Autobots hearing her or walking in… The sounds she made aroused Optimus to the point he felt like he needed her _**then**_, but still continued to wait for her to be ready. He respected the fact that she liked things slow, liked to feel every touch and savor it, memorizing the feel of his hands on her.

Finally she decided she needed him right _**then**_ and wouldn't have it any other way. Their movements got faster, harder, and Elena loved every moment of it. Her green eyes were hazy with passion, and he drank it up. She was beautiful; there was no way around it. She was beautiful and she was all _**his**_.

She arched her back up, completely against her will, and he held her there, his mouth roaming down her neck. She whispered his name, wrapping her legs around his slim waist as she pulled him closer. He trailed his tongue down the side of her throat, loving the way she shuddered underneath him. He began whispering to her, dirty things he knew would drive her over the edge, things he knew would leave her begging for some kind of release.

She whimpered and moaned every time he said something, she couldn't take it anymore! She dug her fingers into his back, begging him to do something.

"Please… please," she said softly, crushing him to her. "I need you."

He didn't have to be asked twice, as he drove into her hard, quickening the pace. He wanted her to climax, and he wanted it to be so good she saw stars. And she did. He made sure of it. When it happened, she cried out, and they collapsed into a sweaty limp heap. It took her a while to recover, her vision included. They slept soundly that night, wrapped in each other's arms.

In the morning Optimus woke her up with a kiss, and carried her to the shower. She giggled, knowing where this was going to lead….

~ 3 ~

Kat sat with Solaraah in the park later on, looking at the ice cream in her hand happily. "I just love summer! We get ice cream, and go tanning… Don't you love it, too?"

Solaraah laughed at her friend, licking her own ice cream cone. "I could take it or leave it. Ice cream's nice though."

Kat looked at Solaraah's grin, which was rare these days. _I don't think she realizes just how cute she is when she smiles…_

"Ooh, baby, you can lick _my_ ice cream cone." Said a young man walking up, joined by a group of his friends. He had a hungry grin on his face as his dark eyes roamed Solaraah's front, lingering a little too long in Solaraah's opinion.

"You can piss off," Solaraah said with a sneer. "Sorry I don't like the idea of sucking off a kid like you. You probably don't have anything to begin with." She smiled at him, and Kat noticed the fire in her eyes. "What are you 12?"

"You bitch…" He said, stepping closer to her. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Nope, but apparently you do." She said "Look honey, if you wanna find an easy woman, go look for a hooker. I've got nothing you want."

"I want that sweet little ass," One of his buddies said with a smirk. The rest of the group snickered and looked at Kat. "And she ain't too bad either."

"Please leave. You really don't wanna piss me off." Solaraah said.

The leader swatted the ice cream cone from her hand, grabbing a handful of Solaraah's shirt before a much larger hand grabbed his. "Problem here?"

"Ironhide," Solaraah said grinning at him. "Can you teach these… gentlemen… not to mess with the ladies?"

"Sure thing, babe," He said with a wink at her and Kat, before slinging the terrified man over his shoulder effortlessly.

The rest of the group looked like they were getting ready to crap on themselves before running after their fallen leader. Solaraah laughed. "Thanks 'Hide," She said placing a kiss on his lips. "I appreciate it. He threw my ice cream on the ground."

"Aw, I'll get you some more." He laughed, ruffling her hair.

When Ironhide left to get the ice cream, Ratchet came storming up, pissed off. He had bloody fists, and a bloody shirt, and Kat had a sinking feeling that the blood wasn't his.

"Ratchet!" Kat cried, running up to her bloodied friend. "What happened to you? You hate violence!"

The medic had eyes only for Solaraah. "You okay?"

"Just fine. 'Hide helped me." She cocked her head to the side cutely with a dazzling smile. "And he's getting me more ice cream!" About that time, Ironhide showed up with another cone to give to her, looking at Ratchet strangely.

Ratchet walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders and getting in her face. His nose was touching hers as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Do you understand that if Ironhide hadn't showed, you could have gotten badly hurt? Do you understand the concept of outnumbered? You could have been taken and they could have done God knows what to you!"

"I wasn't worried." Solaraah said. "I was fine. I'm a big girl, Ratchet."

"I am aware of that. But imagine the damage to _Kat. _And you _can't take on 4 grown men_. You just can't. No matter how tough you think you are." He growled.

"What do you care? You want to see me gone anyways, so what does it matter?" she snapped.

"Because…" he trailed off, and not finding the right words to say, kissed her.

She was so surprised she dropped her ice cream cone again. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, bruising both of their lips, Kat stared in shock and Ironhide fell to the ground laughing. She pushed at him, but he didn't move. He refused to let her away. _Didn't she realize how much she had scared him? She was going to drive him insane…_

The other 'bots showed up because they had all received the frenzy signal from Ratchet when he was beating the crap out of those idiots. They all arrived to find Ratchet and Solaraah practically glued together, their lips included.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," Arcee said, shaking her head. "Umm, Ratchet? What was the problem?"

The two broke apart as if they were burned. "I took care of it." The medic said gruffly.

Arcee replied with a grin and "I see that."

"Shut up," He mumbled, glaring at them.

"Ya know, I have better things to do then get embarrassed in public." Solaraah threw her hands up in a wave, not bothering to look at the others before stomping off.

Kat looked after her friend in concern. "She's really fighting it."

"Yeah," Ironhide said with a laugh "Out of all the kisses she's given me, that last one was the least sexy." He nudged Ratchet "You lucky bastard."

"Lucky my ass," Ratchet said with a fierce frown. "I can't stand the bitch."

"Didn't look that way to me," Arcee piped in.

Ratchet went to growl at her but he realized something Solaraah might realize too, the 'bots had showed up in their natural forms. He figured she hadn't from the way she had stormed off. He shrugged. Whatever. He'd tell her about them eventually. When she trusted what he told her was the truth. It may be days, it may be weeks, even years… but he'd tell her. He just had to get her to trust him first. It would be hard. But he would do it.

He had to.

~ 3 ~


	4. Chapter 4

This is a makeup present for not updating in a while, sorry i just started school and i don't get out till 5pm and i don't get home till around 6pm (school starts at like 10:30am). Currently working on back story of the characters (well my friend is) and chapter 5. :)

Chapter 4

Ratchet was in an exceptionally bad mood. He'd had enough of her. Just..enough. He felt like he was beginning to overheat, and he threw down the wrench he was working with in frustration. He'd chosen to keep in his true form now, after the episode he'd had with Solaraah earlier in the day. It helped calm him, and he could repair his fellow Autobots easier this way. He made as much of a sigh as the metal body allowed, growling as he got up to retrieve the wrench.

She was so stupid. There was nothing else to add—the woman was an idiot. She wasn't a superhero, she wasn't anyone special. She was a normal human woman, with no superhuman strength to keep off 4 men and who knows who else off her. She couldn't protect herself and Kat at the same time and expect to come out unscathed. Most of all…He hated being worried about her. She was right, why should he care?

But he did, and that was it. He gave a damn about the cocky little bitch, and that irritated the piss out of him. He didn't need someone else to worry about and fix when she got broken. Autobots were easy to fix. Humans were not. Human women were a whole other story altogether.

Ratchet threw the wrench again, barely missing Elena as she walked in the room. She ducked. "Ehh! Ratchet, calm down!" She yelled, kicking his metal foot.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "Pissed off."

"What happened?" Elena asked, looking up at him.

"Tch," he scoffed as he looked at her, his optics narrowing involuntarily. "Your stupid friend is trying to get herself hurt."

"Oh no, did she run her mouth again?" Elena shook her head. "She really needs to watch that."

"Damn right she does."

"Well, you do too, you pile of scrap metal," She scoffed at him in irritation. "If you don't start being nicer to people, no one will like you…Not even me." The corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly.

"Yeah, right," Ratchet said with a smirk. "You would never not like me." He laughed as he picked her up and set her on his shoulder. "You like everybody."

"Well…I try."

She hugged his giant face and kissed his metal cheek in response to his gruff, "Hmph…Wish I could be like that."

"Well, maybe I could teach you…" She trailed off.

He shrugged. "Eh. Wouldn't feel right not being like I am."

She laughed and clapped her hands. "Well, I think it would be nice for you to be kind for a change…"

Optimus walked into the room, in his robot form, and said, "Who would be nice?"

"Oh hi!" Elena called from Ratchet's shoulder. "I was just telling him to be nice for a change."

"To be honest, I don't think that others around here would welcome that change. They've become so accustomed to him being grumpy, they wouldn't know what to do," Optimus smiled.

"True," Elena mused. "And you definitely wouldn't be the man Solly fell in love with. Y'know, when she does. We all know it's coming."

Ratchet growled out, "For Primus' sake!", and Elena started to slip off his shoulder.

Optimus reached out, easily catching her and placing her on his shoulder. "Be careful, Ratchet."

"Elena, as you have heard us say, there is nothing between us. _Nothing_. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said with a wave of her hand. "I know." She giggled. "I'm just still not convinced."

Optimus cradled Elena in his hand and started to walk out. "Come on, Elena, let's leave the crotchety old man alone…"

"Hey, you're older than me!" Ratchet called out.

"Yes, but I know to have fun," Optimus said with a smile.

Ratchet snorted. "I do too, Prime. Just not when I'm constantly fixing you or dealing with Solaraah."

Elena widened her eyes. "Optimus, have you been injured recently?"

"No, what I meant was you, as in the Autobots in general. Someone's always getting dinged or dented," Ratchet said, shaking his head. Elena picked up something metal off a table and chunked it at Ratchet's metal ass, hoping it hurt. "What was that for?"

"That's what you get for worrying me!"

Ratchet picked up the metal ball and tossed it to Optimus, laughing when he nearly toppled over. "Now who's getting old?"

Optimus grinned. "Certainly not me…"

"Doesn't look that way to me."

Optimus turned to Elena. "Am I old?"

"Hell no," She exclaimed. Winking, she added, "He's wonderful in the sack!"

Ratchet shook his head. "I guess I'll take your word for it."

"Sure as hell better believe it." Elena smirked and stepped off Optimus' giant hand and onto one of Ratchet's metal work benches. She grabbed a wrench, one he hadn't thrown yet, and chunked it at the unsuspecting medic.

"Would you stop that?" He said, a little more than annoyed at her. "I've got enough to worry about other than you chunking wrenches at me."

"Oh, Really? Cuz that is exactly how everybody around here feels!" she screamed at up at him. "Everybody here has too much to deal with. You being an asshole doesn't make matters better!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Elena, calm down," Optimus said softly.

"No! I will not calm down! Him and Solaraah both need to get over themselves! URGHHHHHHHH!" she clenched her fists and shook them at Ratchet "GET OVER YOUR FUCKING SELF!" she stomped her foot and glared up at him, pure fury in her eyes.

"No, you get over _yourself_. You're the one meddling, thinking you're helping. You didn't listen, thinking that you were right, and no one else had any say in the matter. Y'know, like Solaraah and myself. We didn't ask to be brought together. We just asked to leave each other alone. So, no, I won't until you do," The medic said coolly, turning his optics onto Optimus. "And don't reprimand me for this, because you know as well as I do that I'm telling the truth."

Elena was ready to kill Ratchet and Optimus could tell "Listen both of you, stop fighting, take a break from each other… Maybe that will calm you both down."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both Elena and Ratchet yelled at Optimus.

Optimus sighed and turned to leave, his shoulders slumping.

"Oh Optimus… I didn't mean to yell! Come back! Please!" Elena yelled, running after him.

Optimus didn't stop walking. Maybe ignoring both of them would get them to shut up about all of this. "You get your situation straightened out, and then come talk to me. Until then, I'm not speaking to either of you." He threw the words over his shoulder, heavy footsteps never ceasing. Elena looked after him with tear-filled eyes.

"Optimus…"

She turned back to Ratchet, tears falling down her face, "Ratchet… I'm sorry, I can't do anything right!" she turned around and ran away.

He sighed, his chest feeling heavy. He knew he shouldn't have fought with Elena, for risk of hurting Optimus, but she didn't _understand_. She didn't know just what she had done to the two of them, Solaraah and himself. If she'd never set them up, he wouldn't feel like this. He wouldn't be so confused about what he felt—felt? Was he getting _soft_?—for the little woman, and definitely wouldn't be thinking about her so damn much.

True, it was mainly physical—but he was actually starting to care for her. He knew he should go after Optimus, and send Ironhide after Elena.

Ratchet got up and drove after Optimus, calling Ironhide at the same time.

"Wait, what happened?" Ironhide yelled.

"No time! I'm trying to catch Optimus."

"But-!" Ironhide protested.

"Just go get Elena. If you don't find her, she may do something drastic."

Ironhide gave Ratchet a strange look before nodding. "Okay."

Ratchet took off, when he spotted Optimus he transformed and ran after him "Optimus wait! Hold a second, let me talk!"

"Have you straightened things out with Elena?" The older man asked, not bothering to turn and face Ratchet.

"I…yeah. She ran off," Ratchet said quickly. "Ironhide's going after her."

Optimus turned to him, "You shouldn't have yelled at her like that, and she shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I hate seeing any of you hurt. Especially Elena."

"I know. We both should have handled it differently," Ratchet said. "I do feel bad about that. I think she sees it the way Solaraah and I do now."

"You do realize it was only for your happiness," Optimus said, looking back over his shoulder.

"I know… I shouldn't have acted like I did." Ratchet hung his head in shame.

Optimus turned around and said "Where's Elena? I'm going to… talk to her."

"I don't know. If you find Ironhide, she won't be too far behind," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded. "I'm going to find them. I suggest you cool down a little bit. Stress isn't good on you—you, as a medic, should know that."

Ratchet nodded. "Yessir."

Optimus turned around and transformed, driving off into the night. He was a few miles away from the base when he heard crying, he would know that crying anywhere. And Ironhide was parked a few feet away from the trees.

"Ironhide? Where is she?"

"She's in the woods, a few feet away from the river. She won't let me near her," Ironhide answered gruffly. He made a scoffing sound. "Whatever the hell Ratchet did to her really seemed to mess her up."

"They just had a heated argument," Optimus said to his friend. "I've already spoken to Ratchet—there's no need to go confront him."

Ironhide chuckled. "You know me too well, my friend."

"Indeed, you may leave now."

"See you later." Ironhide started his engine and drove off quickly.

Optimus changed into his human form and walked into the woods "Elena, honey… where are you?"

"Optimus?" Her voice was raw. "Ratchet hates me, doesn't he?"

"Not at all," He said gently, going to her. He pulled her close, resting his chin atop her head. "He actually feels bad. But please, to prevent future arguments, don't say anything about he and Solaraah. It's a sensitive subject for him, and it's always going to end that way."

"Okay," she said. "I won't. I don't like the idea of him being mad at me."

"I don't either." He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Wait, can we get my stuff from my old place?" She asked.

"Already took care of it."

Elena nodded and snuggled up to Optimus. "Thank you."

~ 3 ~

Solaraah sighed as she looked at the paperwork that had piled on her desk. She had only been off one day and her desk was nearly covered. It was a little bit overwhelming, even though she was used to paperwork piling up miles high and all over the already cramped office.

Files from former patients had been haphazardly thrown, papers sliding out of them. Lucky for her, they were paperclipped together—she would have had a problem otherwise. She heard a knock at the door. Throwing a quick "Come on in," at the door, she went to sorting and piling the thick folders on the floor. Kat walked in, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it, locking it. "Hey, I'm gonna help you."

"It's okay, Kat, I got it," Solaraah said, waving a hand in the air at the brunette. She was chewing on a pen, looking deep in thought. "You don't have to help me go through this crap."

"No, I want to," Kat said. "I actually…I actually wanted to talk to you."

"What about, sweetheart? You don't look so well," Solaraah said with a slight frown, taking the pen out of her mouth and sticking it behind the rubber band in her hair.

"Um…I'm kinda afraid to," Kat said. "I mean…I want to know a few things, about how you really feel about some things…when you don't have your wall up. You say things you don't mean, Solly, and for once, I wanna talk to the real you. The human you."

"What do you mean?" The older woman asked, cocking her head to the side. "I am human…and you do talk to the real me. I'm real around both you and Elena."

Kat shook her head. "I know I don't have any right to ask your secrets, but I promise you, I swear on my _life_, that I will not tell a soul outside this room." She sighed, looking at her hands as she walked to sit on the other side of Solaraah's desk. She looked into her friend's ice blue eyes nervously, wringing her hands. "You don't act human, Solly. You're always so tough, always so strong for both Elena and I. You don't ever let anything rattle you, you never cry at all, you never write anything down so you don't have to bottle it up. You just let it bottle up and you explode, and you fight. I personally don't think that's the real you, Solly. I don't."

"I…I'm as real as I can be, Kat," Solaraah said softly, her tone catching Kat off guard. "I have to be strong. I let too much bother me. I can't just sit there and let myself dwell on it, and especially around you and Elena." She looked down. "It's hard to trust people. I have trust issues—you of all people should know that. That's why I put my shell up around everyone. That's why I fight. Because, honestly…I don't want to care."

"But you do," Kat said. "You can't be strong all the time. You need to start being a little more trusting of people. And, please don't hate me for saying this, but I'm being honest with you. I don't think you hate Ratchet as much as you say you do."

Solaraah chuckled wryly. "I don't know what I feel about him anymore." After a long moment of silence, she looked at Kat. "You want to know what I feel, right?"

Kat braced herself for the inevitable argument. When nothing was said a moment later, Kat relaxed, confused as to why Solaraah wasn't yelling like she normally did. _Well…maybe this _is_ the real her that I'm seeing now…_ "Yes…"

Solaraah leaned back in her chair, tipping her head back on the headrest to look at the ceiling. "To be honest, I don't hate him. I'm starting to…I dunno, care, I guess? I just don't want to get hurt, you know? I've been hurt and cheated by one too many bastards out there and I don't want him to be the next one that does the same thing to me." She closed her eyes. "I don't know why I had sex with him. I really don't." At that, she grinned slightly. "I'm about to spill my guts, so stop me if you don't want to hear this."

Kat laughed. "I'm happy you're actually talking to me, Solly, this means the world to me."

"Yeah, don't get used to it," Solaraah teased. "I feel like a patient." She chuckled before continuing. "Anyways…I don't know what it was that night. Probably that damn suit. I have a weakness for good looking men in suits. Every guy I've ever been with was dressed up…" She shook her head. "I sound like a whore."

"I don't think so."

"Thanks," She said softly. "Kat, you know how you get into something and your head tells you to stop but you just…you can, but you don't want to? That's the way I felt that night. He just felt too good—too right, if that's not cliché—for me to tell him to stop. When he did, I acted like I didn't want him at all, but I'll be damned if I wasn't willing when he took me. And the next morning, I didn't want to fight. Can you believe it? No fights." She laughed. "Kat, I was happy when I was with him that night and the next day. I felt good, and I wanted to keep pretending everything was okay, and I didn't have to worry. I actually wished we could stay like that forever. I didn't want to believe that after just one night my whole outlook on him could change, but it did, damn it. I've always secretly hated the fighting, but I just… I don't want to see him for fear he'll be pissed and will fight me. We'll hate each other."

"I think you love him."

"No, not love, not yet," Solaraah said, shaking her head. "I care, and that's as far as I'm going to go with that.

Kat sighed, standing up, she said "I really do believe you love him Solly… You just haven't realized it yet." The brunette kept on organizing things in silence.

"Well…" Solaraah said, breaking the silence after what seemed like hours of rustling papers around. "I think I'll see if we can go to dinner again. He said there was something he needed to tell me."

"Oh?" Kat said, looking at the therapist.

"Yeah, I flipped out when he told me. But…I guess I can listen to him."

"I'd go for it. I'd really like seeing you both together," Kat said. "And I know Elena would too."

"I know." Solaraah looked down a moment. "I…actually feel like shit for some of the things I said to her. I'm sure this will make her happy though. You know, when I tell her."

"It will. She'll be thrilled," Kat said with the shadow of a smile on her face. _So she does have feelings after all…It's nice to see the Solaraah who's not hiding behind a wall. She's pleasant to talk to._ "Hey, I think Ratchet is in his office now, if you'd like to speak with him."

Solaraah shook her head. "I don't like mixing business with personal, as hard as that may be to believe."

"I know, but this is important…To all of us. So go ahead," Kat said. "I can take care of this messiness, and if you want, I can try to reschedule a couple appointments. I know you usually take care of that, but I think that you deserve a little more of a break, you know?"

"Thank you Kat…" Solaraah said as she walked out the door, heading for Ratchet's office.

She walked through the Medical Bay and walked straight to his office door, she knocked receiving a "Who is it?" in a guilty tone. He had been doing something in there…

"It's me," She said, opening the door to see him hunched over a broken clock. He'd taken the whole thing apart, and it appeared he was embarrassed by getting caught doing something other than doctor work.

"Oh. What do you want?" He asked, glaring at her from behind black framed glasses.

"I, ah…" She looked down a little nervously before continuing. "I wanted to ask you to dinner."

He gave her a surprised look before snorting. "You didn't want to go out with me when I asked you. What made you change your mind?"

"I was thinking. Maybe I should…loosen up a little around you," she said. She'd never felt this unsure of herself in front of him, and she didn't like it.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright then, how about tonight at 7?"

"That's fine with me."

"Just don't wear a dress like you did last time." He smirked at her setting the screwdriver down and walking over to her.

"What are you doing?" Solaraah asked nervously.

He touched her face gently, more gently than she thought he was capable of. She held her breath, wondering what he had up his sleeves. "I…Damn it," he whispered before kissing her.

It took her a second to respond, torn between her usual reaction of pushing him away or just throwing all caution to the wind and letting herself go. She decided to follow his lead, and soon she was bent back over his desk, the oil he was using for the clock all over the back of her white lab coat.

Now, in this moment, she was _his_, and he didn't give a damn if she liked it or not. He tangled his fingers in her thick hair, crushing her body with his on the desk. He kissed her fiercely, the kiss getting rougher the longer their lips stayed connected.

She gripped the back of his coat pulling him tighter against her, _as if that was possible_ she thought, if they were any closer they would be one person. And she knew just how to make that happen…

He pulled back abruptly, straightening his glasses and brushing his clothes off. "I'll come get you at 7 tonight." He refused to look at her and she began to get irritated.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not having sex with you in my office. Too many wandering eyes," he said. She began to sputter and he held up a hand. "But if you behave at dinner tonight, I may give you what you want."

As she glared at him, she noticed the amusement in his eyes. Wait…so he was _teasing _her? She smirked inwardly. Well…two could play at that game. She nodded. "Okay." She got up off his desk, straightening her clothes and hair, and walked toward the door. "But…I don't ever behave." Her hand lingered on the doorknob as she awaited his response.

He didn't disappoint her. "I may have to punish you."

"Mm," she said on her way out, swinging her hips just enough for him to notice. She knew he did by the way he slammed the door behind her.

Elena was heading straight for Ratchet's office when she saw Solly walk out, swinging her hips. She gasped and ran towards her friend "OH MY GOD!" she yelled, her heels clicking faster as she neared the office and her friend. She practically tackled Solaraah in a hug, giggling. "Were you doing what I think you were doing?"

"What?" Solaraah asked as she tried to loosen Elena's grip. "Okay, Elena, I can't breathe, you're gonna have to ease up on the grip there."

"You were being all sexy for Ratchet, weren't you? I saw the way you were swinging your hips," the blonde said with a catlike grin. "Oh, I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

"Aha, we're actually going on a date tonight…" Solaraah said quickly, hoping her friend wouldn't catch it.

Elena did happen to catch it, and whooped loudly in Solaraah's ear. "I'm so happy! You like him now?"

"Not really, but I'm trying to make things easier."

Elena saw Optimus hiding around the corner and ran and grabbed his jacket and pulled him over, she kept saying "Told ya so!" over and over again.

Solaraah shook her head at her friend, laughing slightly. She was a silly girl…

~ 3 ~

After hours and hours of deliberating on what to wear, Solaraah was finally ready. She had her long hair down to cascade around her waist, a small clip holding her bangs back. She had put on makeup to give her face a little color, and wore a short burgundy dress with heels to match. She knew it would probably drive Ratchet to the point of insanity. Even if it wasn't as tight as the last one, it was low-cut and very short.

She grinned at her reflection. Well, if he messed with her _too_ much, all she had to do was bend over. He'd stop then…all men did. She grabbed her small silver clutch purse, with some makeup for touch-ups, a credit card, and her cell phone, then walked out the front door, locking up behind her.

Ratchet was waiting for her at the bottom of the apartment stairs. When he saw her, he visibly paled and turned away, making her giggle. "I'm assuming you like it?" she asked saucily, a corner of her painted lips curving upward in a smirk.

He made a face, gritting his teeth. "Put some damn clothes on, woman."

She laughed at him, saying, "Right back atcha', Mr. Suit."

He shook his head. "I have on way more than you do." His golden eyes followed the curve of her body, and he shrugged the suit jacket off his shoulders. He handed it to her with a gruff, "Put it on."

She pouted cutely. "But, Ratchet, It's way too hot…" At his growl, she said, "I'm not wearing it. Didn't I say I wasn't going to behave?"

He sighed raggedly, rolling up his sleeves and throwing the jacket over one shoulder. "Fine. Whatever." He walked out the door of the apartment complex, leading her to a big GMC truck (Who just happened to be Ironhide, but she didn't know it yet). He helped her into the truck before shutting her door and hopping up into the driver's seat. He cranked the truck, driving in silence until they got to the restaurant. Once there, he opened the door for her and they went in.

They were once again seated at a private table, and she eyed him suspiciously. "Ratchet…"

"What?" He asked innocently. "I simply thought you'd like the private table, so we could do whatever we wanted."

"What we want, huh?" Solaraah repeated, raising an eyebrow at him. "I can assure you, I am not engaging in any scandalous activities with you in public."

He burst into laughter, shocking Solaraah, who nearly spilled her wine.

"I didn't think I was that funny," she said, making a face at him.

"Is that why you thought I wanted to sit here?"

"Well, if not that, then why?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

He shrugged, saying, "I was laughing because I wanted to jump you right here."

"As adventurous as I may be, I do not want to have sex in a public place, much less a crowded restaurant. And if not sex itself, no handjobs or blowjobs either. All that is for the privacy of one's own home, or somewhere other than here, anyways."

He smirked. "I was just joking. The 'do what we want' comment was directed toward any conversations we may have."

"Mmhmm…" she said skeptically. She smiled faintly, sipping her wine. "Y'know, I think I like this getting along thing."

"If you must know, I think I do too," he replied with a smile and nod. Rarely did she ever see that kind of smile, and to tell the truth, it kind of excited her. She began smiling a little wider than before.

"Yeah. Not like we're not gonna fight—cause we are, there's no avoiding it—but… I don't know. It's better now. I mean, you've still got that stick up your ass," she said.

"And you are a stubborn bitch," he said.

She gave him a dirty look. "But, this is…this is a little easier than hating you." She lowered her voice. "It's hard to hate you considering how good you are in bed."

His eyes widened. "Save that talk for after dinner." He gave her a hungry grin after that, causing her to laugh.

"Never said I wanted it now, old man," she said with a laugh. "Just said you were good at it. A simple thank you would have sufficed."

His grin stopped and his jaw dropped. _No one had dissed him like that before!_

The look on his face made her laugh again. "What's wrong, my dear?"

"Y-You just…Arghh, nevermind," he turned to the window, pouting slightly.

She giggled again. "You act like I said I never wanted it again. I just said not now." She paused for a moment, then grinned. "Maybe you can persuade me after dinner?"

His head snapped back to hers. "Oh, don't worry about that."

She chuckled. "I didn't worry a bit." She gasped softly when he reached under the table and put his hand on her leg, sliding it slowly up her thigh, smiling slightly the whole time. She swatted at him as the waitress came back with their drinks. "What did I say?" She hissed.

He answered when the waitress left. "Didn't say I couldn't touch your leg."

She glared at him. "Well in that case," she trailed off, slipping her right heel off and placing her foot on his leg. She kicked one of his knees to the side to put her foot on the chair between his legs. She saw something flash in his eyes and he glared at her.

"Not…fucking…funny," he growled.

She noticed his eyes had darkened from gold to an almost bronze color and smiled. "Oh, honey, this is _hilarious_." At that, she gently brushed her foot against his pants and watched him jerk back.

"You're going to regret this…" He ground out through gritted teeth.

"No, I really don't think I will," she said, tapping his leg with her foot. "You started this war, Ratchet. I'm just doing my part to end it."

"You're not ending anything, you're just making it worse for yourself later on," he said to her. "Just wait."

She laughed. "I think I can take anything you dish out."

"Oh really?" He took her foot and pulled her closer, allowing her free run. "Then what do you want now? Just know this—I'll do worse later."

She chuckled. "No, I think I'll draw this out. It's quite amusing to watch _you_, who's always so damn _composed_, squirm." She shoved her foot up against the space between his legs, causing his eyes to close and him to moan out loud. She laughed out loud at that, grinning widely when he glared at her. He looked ready to devour her, she noticed with immense satisfaction. _Oh, hell yes,_ She thought. _I like very much where this is going…_

He pushed her foot away when the waitress came with the food. She smiled at the two of them. "When you two are done with dinner, we have a special dessert planned for you." With that, she walked away.

Ratchet and Solaraah exchanged glances. _Special dessert? That's strange…_

When they received the dessert, they understood. It was a tiramisu in the shape of a heart, with hot fudge drizzled all over it. Solaraah merely blinked at the little cake before giggling. "Are we that obvious?"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"I mean, do we really look like a real couple?" she said.

"Judging from the place your foot's been playing for the entire meal, I suppose we do," he said calmly, taking a bite of the tiramisu. They finished the dessert with a little small talk, and Ratchet paid. Both seemed eager to go wherever Ratchet had planned.

The hotel Ratchet had picked was nice, and not too crowded. They had the only room on the floor, and Ratchet preferred to keep it that way. After all, she was going to be his tonight, wasn't she…? He was thinking about that, when Solaraah grabbed his tie and practically yanked him to the bed. "…Wait."

Solaraah stopped tugging at the tone of his voice and frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something. And please, listen this time."

"Alright," she said, leaning forward to put her arms around his shoulders. He shook his head at her, backing up a step. He wouldn't be able to concentrate with her touching him.

"I've…I'm not human."

She gave him a funny look. "What do you mean? Of course you're human."

"No, I'm serious, Solaraah. This isn't a joke. I'm not human. I may look it, sound like it, even smell like it, but I am not human at all." He ducked his head, his glasses falling into the hand he was using to rub his temples.

"Please," she said, her voice a little dark. "Explain a little further." She frowned slightly.

"I'm not like you. I am a 20-something foot robot from a planet called Cybertron. I'm what's called an Autobot, and I've been here for...I've been on Earth for a long time."

She glared at him. "And you expect me to believe this."

"I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't expect you to believe it."

"Do you understand how ludicrous you sound?" She exploded.

"It's the truth, Solaraah! Look into my eyes—you know I'm not lying to you." He grabbed her shoulders, glaring into her eyes.

"It can't be true. A robot, Ratchet? Really?" She shook her head with a scoff. "This shit always happens."

Ratchet smiled wryly. "How many guys have you dated that turn into a robot?"

She glared at him even harder. "None. Which makes me think you assume that I'm an idiot."

He paled. "I was joking. I don't think you're an idiot at all. You're extremely smart."

"If I'm that smart, why do you think I'm going to believe you're a fucking robot?" She stood, pushing him away and shaking her head in disgust. "If you're going to lie to me, tell me one that I'm going to believe."

He pulled her to the window, pointing down at the truck he'd driven. "See down there? That's Ironhide. If you don't believe me now, wait till you go to work. I'm sure you're going to hear a comment about your ass."

She flung him off. "Whatever, Ratchet. If this _is_ true, and you _are_ an alien robot, why didn't you tell me all this shit when we first started this…whatever the hell we have?"

"We aren't supposed to," He ground out. "I would have. Optimus would have. But we _couldn't_."

Solaraah's eyes burned with blue fire. "Are you telling me Optimus is too? So everyone I know is lying to me…" She backed away from him slowly, shaking her head. She walked toward the door. "Do me a favor, asshole. Tell all your buddies never to talk to me again. I don't appreciate being lied to. Don't think you're exempt either, Ratchet. I've had one night stands before, and you're just another one to add to my list of regrets."

Ratchet reached for her as she walked out. "Solaraah, please!" He tried to follow her, but she reached the elevator, and the doors closed before he could stop them. "I…I think I love you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So how was—"

Solaraah held a hand up, interrupting Elena's question. "Don't. Ask."

Elena's face fell. "It didn't go well?"

"No. It didn't go well at all. I don't want to talk to him or about him, and please don't try to interfere. I'm not pleased and would really prefer to be left alone."

Elena's eyes widened. "You found out, didn't you?"

Solaraah shook her head. "I didn't want to talk about it. This is the final straw—I'm never speaking to him again."

Elena frowned. She must have found out to be this pissed at him. But… the thing she couldn't figure out was… why? Ratchet had obviously come clean, and Elena knew it probably wasn't easy for him to do so. So why was Solaraah so mad?

"Solaraah…" Elena started to say but was interrupted by Solaraah.

"No and I'd prefer to not talk to you for a while either."

Elena's eyes started to water, "Solly, please!" Her friend shook her off and went into her apartment, leaving her outside in the darkness. She called Optimus, begging him to come quickly, she knew it was asking much considering he was busy, probably in a meeting, but she knew he'd understand.

~3~

"She knows, Optimus. She _knows_." Elena choked out before the tears began. "And she hates us all. She doesn't even want to talk to me…"

"She feels betrayed," Optimus said quietly. "Because we kept this secret from her."

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do…" Elena sobbed on Optimus' shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "I don't know what to say to her to make this better."

"I don't think she knows what to do either," He said. "She's said something in the past about men always taking advantage of her, didn't she?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah…"

"Maybe she feels that we did this to her deliberately," Optimus mused.

"I-I guess…" Elena stammered. She snuggled against Optimus on the couch. (Shortly after he had arrived at the apartment, he had driven her to their house.)

"Come… let me comfort you, upstairs. We can take care of the situation in the morning," He kissed her cheek and started to stand up. She looked up at him and shook her head soundlessly. "Please…I don't want you to cry all night, Elena…"

"I…I can't, Optimus…I just…" She couldn't get a full sentence out, and he sat back down with her, stroking her hair. "I can't believe she took it this hard… It's killing me."

"Once she calms, you'll be able to talk with her. She'll understand that we didn't withhold this from her to hurt her," he said.

Elena took a deep breath and grabbed a tissue. "Alright, I guess I'll try to talk to her when she comes to."

Optimus smiled and kissed her cheek "Good."

"Didn't you say something about comforting me?" Elena asked suggestively, finally calming down fully.

Optimus laughed, blue eyes sparkling. "You're a very needy girl," he said to her.

"Well…" She blushed as he hugged her tightly.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, did I…?"

Elena smiled and said "Well it's hard to not be needy when you have a lover like Optimus Prime…" she winked and gracefully glided up the staircase, bidding him to follow her. She swung her hips as she walked, trying to be sexy and succeeding. She loved how his eyes darkened as he followed her.

"Be careful, Elena…I may not be able to help myself."

She laughed throatily. "Oh? I must be doing one hell of a job…"

She continued to strut forward, drawing him into their bedroom, like a lioness on the hunt. She turned to him when they got to the closed door and he pushed her up against it, both of their eyes on fire, faces alight with passion. He nearly devoured her as he pushed his body against hers. They were nearly molded together, her fingers tangled in his ebony locks. His hands slid down her body, until they rested on her hips. He ground his hips against hers and gave an animalistic grunt when she cried his name.

She opened the door allowing them access to the bed, but she wasn't sure they would make it to the bed. He shoved her against the wall opposite the door and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his lips to her neck biting the skin there, sending shivers down her spine, causing her to moan.

He usually wasn't this rough with her, but she'd be damned if she didn't like it. She wasn't sure she could function at all now, not with all the emotions she had running through her. All she was aware of was the man in front of her, the man who would always be there for her, loving her like this.

His lips traveled farther down, kissing, sucking, leaving dark purple marks all along her skin. He was marking her _and she didn't care_. She would always belong to this man, no matter if his true self was a machine or not. She loved him.

He stopped for a second and whispered "I want to do something that will bind us together forever… but only if you want." He started with the kisses again, this time putting his hand up her shirt, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Whatever you want, Optimus…I will always be yours."

He set her down and closed his eyes turning into a smaller version of his robot form; it was about a foot taller than Elena. He shed his armor leaving his spark open to her. She looked into his eyes, then moved her hands into his spark chamber. She felt the ball of light move around her hands as she played with it. Optimus closed his eyes and let her grow accustomed to his spark. When she was done, he would bind her heart with his spark, making them sparkmates.

She closed her eyes letting the energy she felt from his spark wash over her. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and she liked this. She knew there was no going back now, if he joined this with her heart, they'd belong to each other forever. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Optimus…Are you sure about this? Don't you want to be with another Autobot?"

"There is no one else on this planet I'd rather have, Elena. I love you, and no other," he said sincerely, touching her face.

She withdrew her hands from his spark chamber. "Then…let's do this." He pulled her chest to his spark chamber and she closed her eyes, letting the two sources of life connect with a surge of energy. They both gasped, clutching each other tightly. This was…kind of painful, but pleasurable at the same time.

Their "hearts" continued to merge into one, and they held each other close. It seemed like it went on forever, their personal memories being shared. The painful, the sad, and the happy memories. They gained a deeper realization of the other. Elena balled her hands into fists and felt her hatred for Megatron grow.

"What we've done cannot be undone," Optimus said softly to her after it was over, and changing back into his human form. He stroked Elena's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are bound to me, Elena."

"I don't care," she whispered. "I wanted to be yours. I've always wanted to be yours, Optimus Prime. " She looked up at him with new eyes, understanding everything he did. He had her innocence, her ignorance, to everything that was going on. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him deeply. She smiled after pulling away. "And out of all the other women, Autobot or otherwise, you chose me as well."

"How could I not?" he said to her before taking her mouth in another fiery kiss. "You're the only woman who has ever intrigued me. You've kept me on my toes."

"How could I keep you, Optimus Prime, on your toes? I'm only one woman."

"No, there's something different about you. A fire burns in your veins—you would do anything for your beloved, as I would for you." He kissed her and ran his fingers lightly up her sides.

"Of course," she said breathlessly, shivering slightly.

He kissed her neck. "I think it's time for that comforting session I offered you earlier…"

"Mmm," she giggled. "Well, let's get to that…" She pulled him down onto her, looping her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans. They felt sparks of passion fly as every time their skin brushed, even in the simplest of touches. She smiled. "If this is what it feels like to be bonded to you, I never want to go back."

He merely chuckled. "You don't have to…"

There were no more words after that, only feelings. Elena could no longer think, only felt. Her hands touched everywhere on him that she could reach, and she felt herself wanting to beg him for more at the slightest touch. He would touch her hair and she would feel as if he was rubbing her inner thigh. She needed him right then. He knew teasing her was only teasing himself, so he waited on her to ask him.

Finally she could take no more of the sweet torture and begged for him to take her. Fast, slow, hard—it didn't matter, as long as he was inside her soon. She cried out, "Optimus! Now!", letting him do what he wished to her, taking her how _he_ wanted.

Afterwards, they laid together, her head on his chest. She smiled at him. "That was so much better than it has been…"

"Yes, my love." He sang to her softly, a song she recognized from his stories. It was a song one of his creators had sung to him when he was but a sparkling. Soon after, she fell asleep to the soothing sound of his voice, wishing it would never cease. He kissed her forehead, falling into a deep recharge. He was content to have his sparkmate at his side, forever and always.

~3~

"You can't be serious," Kat said in horror the next day, staring at Solaraah, who was getting a few things ready for work.

"I am dead serious, Kat. I'm going back home for a little while. I've got to get my head back on straight."

"But, Solly, what about your job? Your friends? What about Ratchet?" Kat said.

"I have nothing here. I'll be back after I calm down and feel like talking this over. Until then, I'm going to live with my parents."

"Whatever," Kat snorted, feeling on the verge of tears. "All I know is, you're being a selfish bitch all because of one little thing." She felt the tears begin to fall, and started to walk off.

Solaraah snorted to herself and shook her head. Of course Kat wouldn't understand. No one understood how she'd been betrayed over the years with secrets just like these. "Call me what you want, Kat. I'm still going home. I can't deal here. I actually never wanted to be here from the beginning."

Kat stopped in her tracks, whirling around to stare at her "friend". "How could you say that? After all the happiness you've had here with Elena and I? You can't say you've never been happy."

"That isn't what I said. I just said I never wanted to be here from the start. I had my own life, friends and family back where I came from, and all that was ripped from me when I moved here. After I found out all of this, the friends I have here, have all been lying to me all this time, I just can't stay. You don't understand. I doubt you ever will. I'm sorry." Solaraah looked away from her friend, trying to hide the pain.

"I just found out, too, and I didn't go crying to my mommy and daddy, did I?" Kat demanded without thinking. "Grow up, this isn't about you, Solaraah."

Solaraah stared her friend down. "No, Kat. You grow up," she said. "I've had about enough of this shit."

Mirage walked in about that time, going to Kat. "That's cruel, Solaraah. Don't blame our mistakes on her."

"I wasn't blaming her," she said coldly. "I'm not in the mood to talk—I need to be getting into work."

Mirage gazed at her sadly. "You know, Solaraah, I thought you were a smart, tough girl, when really deep down, all you need is someone to hold you and let you cry with no judgment. Ratchet could be that person, to hold you…you have to grow up first though…"

She sighed. "I suppose." She turned to walk by Kat, who was glaring at her with eyes full of betrayal.

After Solaraah left the room, Kat collapsed into Mirage's arms, sobbing. "I can't believe it…she's really serious about this."

"It's okay, angel…" He murmured, staring after Solaraah.

~3~

Solaraah walked into Optimus' office and stood there for a second, taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothin'…" She muttered, walking into the office. She was prepared for his rage, stepping in and seeing him standing there, eyes full of fury. Ratchet sat beside him with his head bowed in silence.

"I'm quite disappointed in you, Solaraah," Optimus said more calmly than expected. "I would have thought that you, of all people, would accept the secret of the Autobots."

"You don't know me very well," she said back. She felt weak then, defeated, as she fell against the closed and locked door. She sank to the floor, putting her hands over her face. "I'm sorry I can't be the woman you want me to be. I'm not as strong as you think I am—I can't take things like this."

Ratchet stood up, walking to Solaraah. He knelt beside her with sad eyes, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it up to look at her. "Please," He said in a whisper she could barely hear. "Please, don't go."

She could say nothing, looking like she was in pain. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry, Solaraah…For keeping this from you. I've learned to trust you…and I love you." He pulled her closer to him, their foreheads touching.

Her eyes widened. "You can't love me…" Her voice was a mere whisper. She sounded like she was in agony.

"Why? Why can't I love you?" He asked, beginning to get a little angry. _So this was the thanks he got for finally telling her?_

"We always fight…" He let her go and backed up as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You hate me, Ratchet…" She buried her face in her hands again, shaking her head. "We've always hated each other! We don't belong together, you're not even my type…"

At that, he pulled her to him again, throwing his arms around her to hold her. "No, I don't hate you. Not anymore… You're the only woman I can't hate, Solaraah." He stroked her hair. "I… I was afraid. I didn't want to lose someone else I cared for. Not after…not after what happened on Cybertron."

Solaraah looked at him for a second. "What happened on Cybertron, Ratchet?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet in concern. Was he going to tell her?

"Can we discuss this in private?" Ratchet asked Solaraah, touching her face.

"No need," Optimus said with a gentle smile at the both of them. He pulled the two of them up and walked out. "I'll give you the privacy you need."

Ratchet nodded at his friend in thanks, holding Solaraah against his chest. "Tell your sparkmate hello for me."

Optimus nodded before exiting.

"Sparkmate?" Solaraah asked. "Do you mean Elena?"

Ratchet looked down at her. "Yes. That's what I'm talking about. Solaraah, I _can_ love you, more than a regular human man could…"

"I wasn't talking about your ability to love…" she smiled softly. "I mean…you love me…but I can't understand why."

"You're like the half of me that was torn away so many years ago. Now that I've found _you_, I don't think I could handle letting you go…"

"Oh," she said softly, looking down. "I just remind you of her…"

"What?" He said, grabbing her jaw in his hand. "No, you foolish woman, I love you! She's been long gone, and I don't feel anything for anyone but _you_."

Solaraah ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't…" She sighed, resting her head against his chest, tears beginning to fall again. "I can't…"

He proceeded to wipe the tears from her face and hold her tightly. "Solaraah, I've said I love you…You do love me right?"

"I…" She sighed again. "I do…"

He let out his pent up breath in relief. "That's all that matters, Solaraah, nothing else." He touched her cheek gently, kissing her softly. She leaned forward into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

~3~

From outside in the hall, Elena and Optimus exchanged glances as they walked past the door. "Are you sure they aren't fighting?" Elena whispered.

Optimus shook his head. "No, she was crying…."

Elena glanced up at Optimus in concern. "I trust Ratchet, and your spark, but can we wait out here a little longer?"

"I don't think anything is going to happen," he said. "She wasn't angry, not anymore."

"I know, I felt that from your spark…" Elena smiled up at him. "When do you think we'll be able to go speak to them?"

Optimus smiled and ruffled her hair. "Give them time. You, above all others, should understand how hard all this is for her."

"Well, it wasn't hard on me," Elena said. "You kind of eased me in, though."

"She's also different than you are," Optimus reminded her gently.

Elena sighed. "I know…" She bent her head up to him, smiling. "I'm just glad she's changing her mind."

Optimus bent his head down to kiss her. "Me too. Now…I think I owe you a kiss…"

"Mmm," she hummed, pecking a kiss on his chin. "I'm so happy. As much as we've fought lately, I still would never want her to leave here."

"Neither would I. She's your friend, and if she makes you happy, I'm happy." He smiled and kissed her lips.

She laughed, letting Optimus' warmth surround her.

"Oi, you two! Don't do that here!" Ironhide called as he walked by, laughing.

It made Elena laugh again, and she waved a hand at him. He winked at her and kept walking. "Well," she said. "I think it's about time to go check on them, don't you think?"

When they opened the door to go into the room, they saw Ratchet holding a sniffling Solaraah, whispering to her softly. This was the first time they'd seen either of the adults so emotional, and it brought tears to Elena's eyes. "Y-you guys…" She whispered, catching their attention. "You're so good together… Solly, please, please don't leave him."

"She won't," Ratchet said softly. "I can assure you both, she's staying right here—where she belongs."

"That's good," Optimus said with a smile. "Are you going to bind yourselves?"

Elena glanced up at Optimus in confusion. That was probably going a little bit fast for Solaraah—but then again, maybe not. It was like she didn't know her friend anymore.

"Not yet," Ratchet answered. "This is only the beginning. We still have a long way to go before either of us is ready to be bound.

"I understand," Elena said, starting to walk away.

"W-wait!" Solaraah called after her. "Ellie…wait." She finally caught up to her friend, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you. Please don't be angry. I'm so confused, and I don't understand…All of this is so new, I can't—"

Elena smiled, hugging her friend back. "I know."

"Thank you," Solaraah sighed. "Now…What's this sparkmate thing Ratchet was talking about?" She smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted. So…was this what love was really like?

Elena blushed. "Well…you see…"

"Wait. First, you need to explain to me what a sparkmate _is_."

"I think I'll let Ratchet or Optimus explain that…" Elena said softly.

Solaraah looked at the two Autobots expectantly. "Well?"

"Sparkmates are two Autobots—or in Optimus' and Elena's case two beings in love—that bind their sparks—or a spark with a heart—and their lives change. They react to their partner more than before, and they're basically connected in mind and heart. They could probably read the other's mind if needed. They'll be nearly immortal, Elena having the same lifespan as Optimus. However, if something happens to one partner, the other will not live much longer after that," Ratchet explained as if looking in a textbook.

"Oh…I see. So if you and I…bound...then I'd live as long as you do?" Solaraah asked Ratchet.

"Precisely," He replied.

"Interesting," she mused.

"Solaraah…" Ratchet started slowly after a few moments, "Would you mind me running a scan on you? You're emotions shouldn't be acting up like this…"

"I'm fine," she said, holding up a hand. "I've got a lot going on in my head." She tapped on her head with her knuckles. "It's been a long time since I've let myself go like that."

He nodded. "Okay."

"All I need is a nap, believe me," she told him. She turned toward the exit, not even bothering to check her office. "I'm going home and straightening things up with Kat first."

"Yeah," Elena said with a sigh. "She's really upset."

"I know, I know…It's my fault." Solaraah shook her head. "I'll fix things." She hugged Elena and turned one last time to Ratchet.

Smiling, he tapped his head. "I can call your cell directly with no interference."

She nodded. "Okay." At that, she waved and walked out, looking ten times happier than before. She walked by Ironhide, who dropped his gun, staring in shock at her smile.

It had been a long time since he'd seen such a look of happiness on her face, and the radiance of it blew him away. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey there, sexy," she replied back with a wink, swinging her hips as she passed him.

He chuckled to himself. That woman never failed to intrigue him. "Ratchet's definitely got his hands full with her…" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Damn right I do," Ratchet said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder as he approached. Ironhide heard the amusement in his voice before the medic got serious. "But…in all seriousness, I think there may be something wrong with her. Like a virus or something."

"Oh?" Ironhide asked in concern. "Why do you say that?"

"Her emotions…and body signals…They're all out of whack." Ratchet stared after the therapist.

"Are you sure she isn't pregnant?" Ironhide said with a chuckle, receiving an incredulous look from Ratchet. "I mean, you _did_ have sex…at least once, didn't you?"

After a couple seconds of silent staring at the bigger man, Ratchet finally shook his head. "Don't be stupid. She's not. She's just sick, that's all."

"Whatever," Ironhide replied, turning away from his friend. "All I'm saying is just to do a test on her when she comes back." He began to walk away, throwing his hand up in a goodbye wave.

"Yeah, yeah," Ratchet said under his breath, mainly to himself. _ There's no way in hell…He's just trying to put shit in my head._ After a few minutes of deliberation, he sighed raggedly. Damn it, he'd do it…He would run a scan on her when she got back.

~3~

"You mean…you're not moving, after all?" Kat asked.

"Mmhmm, I've decided to stay. Sorry for being a bitch and all…" Solaraah smiled at Kat. "Forgive?"

Kat barreled into her friend, nearly knocking her over. "Oh, Solly, I'm so sorry for calling you a bitch! It's not true at all, I didn't mean a word of it!"

Solaraah laughed. "It's okay…at least now we can move past all this."

"You're going to have makeup sex with your Mister and all will be well," Kat replied with confidence.

Solaraah shook her head. "Nope, no sexytimes for me. I'm taking a nap." Saying nothing, Kat laughed, shoving the older woman into the room, pushing her on the bed and walking out. The younger woman winked, closing the door quietly. Solaraah smiled gently. Thank God her friends were so forgiving…

She woke up a few hours later, the annoying sound of her phone ringing dragging her out of her slumber. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Ratchet. After letting out a frustrated groan, she answered. "Hello…?" She sounded groggy, and hoped that he'd catch it and leave her the hell alone.

"Hey," came his gruff voice from the other end of the line. "I need you to come to the office so I can run a few tests on you. And no, it can't wait."

"Alright, pushy doctor," she said, frowning into the phone. "Don't make me go all naughty on you."

"Please, no jokes," he muttered. She could almost see the look on his face right about now. "Just hurry it up, would you?"

"What's your deal?" She said, making a face at the phone. She climbed out of bed, stretching with a loud yawn.

"Nothing. Nothing at all to worry about." He snapped at her.

"Sheesh," she said, narrowing her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair before throwing it back into a loose ponytail. "I'll be there shortly." Without waiting for a reply, she hung up and slipped her shoes, walking downstairs—only to see Kat and Mirage tangled in each other's arms on the couch.

~3~

Ratchet was sitting at his computer, arms crossed as he waited on her. He looked at the EPT in his hands and sighed. He hoped to Primus what Ironhide said wasn't true. He wasn't cut out to be a father… He was afraid of hurting the child, abandoning it like his creators had done to him. He clenched his fists. He'd be damned if this child—if there was one—was going to end up like he was.

He stood up when Solaraah trudged into the room and hugged her tight. "Eh…" She groaned against his chest. "I'm tired."

"It won't be long," he said, handing her the test. "Take this. It's from Elena and Ironhide." She gave him a funny look. "I don't need this. I'm not pregnant."

"We…don't know that," He said, pulling back to look at her. "They seem to think you may be. So I'd advise taking it to ease their minds. Can't prove them wrong without proof."

"Fine," she grumbled, grabbing the test from his hand.

"Come on, cheer up," he said. He was putting forth actual effort now, even smiling at her. He hoped it would help calm her nerves.

She grunted at him as she stomped to the bathroom. "I'm still tired, dammit. This totally could have waited until I woke up on my own." She slammed the door behind her, yanking the lock so hard he heard it.

He knocked softly on the door, after about 5 minutes. "Hey, doing okay in there? You finished?"

"I can't piss on command," she said sourly. "I'll just let you know."

He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He was tired as well, so he assumed that's why the comment was funnier than it should have been. "Take your time," He said after a moment to collect himself, and making sure that he wouldn't laugh. "I'll be waiting."

"Mmkay," she said. It took about 10 minutes, but she finally called out to Ratchet, telling him that she was finished using the bathroom. He could come in when he wanted.

The test was laying on a paper towel and placed on the sink. Ratchet noticed that she looked zoned, staring at the wall in thought. He looked at her in concern. "Hey."

"Mm?" she said absently. "It's on the sink… I don't really want to watch too closely."

"Yeah," he agreed, leaning against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. After a few long, agonizing moments, the test was finally ready, and he picked it up to look at it.

Solaraah glanced at it and had to do a double take. *_Oh hell no… this can't be right._*

"Fuck," Ratchet cursed quietly. "I guess we're going to be parents."

They stood for a few moments in silence, waiting for the other to talk. Neither one wanted to break the silence. Solaraah was the first to speak. "I guess this means we have to get along."

Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder. "Somehow, I don't think we'll argue as much as before." He smiled at her, putting his hand in his pocket. Should he pull it out now…? After a second, he decided to wait, since it really seemed like an overload on Solaraah. As fragile as she seemed to be deep down, he didn't want to overwhelm her with this. After all, if they were going to become sparkmates, a simple ring could wait. "Did you want to bind yourself to me tonight?" His voice was soft. "Or do you need to prepare for that?"

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Are you fuckin' crazy? There's no way in hell I want to do anything but sleep for right now. This is a lot to accept."

He stopped and kissed her cheek, throwing the test out. "Come on, let's go tell Elena."

She groaned. "Ratchetttt…"

"What?" he couldn't help but laugh at her. "Fine. Does the princess need her beauty sleep?"

"She needs something before she loses what little sanity she's got left," she muttered.

He led her to the examination room and set her down in a chair, walking out for a moment. He returned with a bottle of pills. She looked at his hand in curiosity. "What are those for?"

"Medication to wake you up and get rid of any pain you may have. If you need them, take one. I don't want you passing out on me." He said.

"I don't need any meds," she said. "I'm not going to pass out. You've just got to understand that this is a lot on me. I just found out that the man I've somehow fallen in love with is an alien from another planet, and I'm going to be a mother."

"I understand completely," ratchet said with a wink. "The woman I'm in love with is an alien, too."

She gave him a dirty look before cracking a grin. "Shut up, you."

He kissed her briefly. "I don't believe we ever finished our date, Solaraah… I think I'm going to have to make up for that soon…"

She laughed. "We'll see…"

He smiled and kissed her again, starting to grow hungry for her kisses. He'd been deprived of them for so long…

As he leaned in for more, she put a hand over his mouth. "Come on. Let's go tell Ellie and Ironhide…" she sighed. "We may be able to continue this a little later." He frowned with wide eyes, pouting. "Shush, pushy doctor," she said with a sultry laugh. "Naughty nurse will attend to you later on."

He snorted and followed her out of the room. "Yeah, yeah…"

She slapped his butt, causing him to jump and pick her up, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down!" she yelled, kicking at him. She couldn't keep the giggle out of her voice, so he knew she wasn't serious.

He carried her all the way to Elena's office and knocked on the door. "Hey, it's us. Let me in before she literally kicks my ass."

Elena opened the door, just to have Ratchet rather ungracefully drop Solaraah into a chair. "What's up?" she asked with a cheerful grin.

"Got news," Solaraah said. "I'm gonna be a mommy, wheee…"

Elena's mouth dropped open. "Really? That's wonderful! Just wait till I tell Optimus!"

"Yeah, Ironhide wanted to know, too," Ratchet said.

"I'm sure he'll be happy," Elena clapped her hands. She got a thoughtful look on her face, and Solaraah looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Telling Optimus, of course," Elena said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah," Solaraah said. "I forget you guys can do that now."

Ratchet smiled. "Soon we can do that too, Solaraah." He chuckled. "We can argue through voices in our heads rather than out loud."

Solaraah burst out laughing after a second. "Right," she said, shaking her head. "Anyways, we just came by to let you guys know. I need to sleep now."

Ratchet grabbed Solaraah's hand. "Come on, let's go to the house."

"Um, your house?" She said. "Or my house? Be more specific."

"Ours."

"What? We don't have a house together!" she exclaimed, backing up a little, holding her hands up.

"Well…it's a condo. But it has two rooms, and two bathrooms," he looked kind of sheepish as he looked back at her. "I bought it for us…today."

She frowned slightly. "When did you do that? When I was napping?" She asked him.

"Yeah…It's fully furnished and everything. We just have to fix the baby's room," he replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah. That won't be for a while, though…" Solaraah said. "We can start worrying about that when we find out the sex of the baby. No rush."

"I am able to do a scan in my natural form. I can project the image, zoom in and tell you the sex right now," Ratchet said cautiously.

"It's okay," Solaraah said, shaking her head. "I think I can wait a little later. Like I said, I'm in no rush to find out what I'm having. It was enough to find out I'm having anything at all."

"Alright," he said, kissing her cheek. "I wouldn't mind waiting."

She smiled. "Good."

"Awwww," Elena burst out. "You guys are making me so happy! Optimus is probably skipping around his office or something…" She giggled.

Ratchet chuckled. "I would pay to see Optimus Prime skip," he said, with an agreement from Solaraah. Elena nearly fell from the ground laughing as she imagined her sparkmate skipping around in circles.

Solaraah laughed with her friend. "He's normally so serious...that would certainly be a switch."

Elena giggled. "Oh, I think I could make him skip….but you guys probably don't really want to know how. " At Solaraah's muttered, "I bet you could", Elena started laughing harder and louder, beginning to turn red. Ratchet walked over to her, getting ready to try and save her from choking. Fortunately for her, she stopped, and motioned to him with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She grinned at them. "I'm in such a good mood right now… Solly's really cheered me up today."

"She has the ability to do that because she's—well, she used to be—a smartass," Ratchet said, ruffling Solaraah's hair.

"Not only that, but she's in a good-ish mood…" Elena smiled.

"True," Solaraah said, grinning. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"Alright," Ratchet said, putting a hand on Solaraah's forehead. "I better get this one home and into bed."

"Aw, get off," Solaraah said, swatting at him. "You just want to get laid."

"No…" He said. At her look, he threw his hands up and walked off, grumbling.

Solaraah winked at Elena. "See that? Got him whipped."

Elena giggled, covering her mouth before laughing harder. Optimus walked into the room then, obviously happy. "What's going on here, ladies?"

"Girl talk," both women said in unison. "Don't worry about it."

Elena hugged him. "Have you by chance been skipping around?" At his confused look, she burst into laughter—even Solaraah had to laugh. "Apparently not." She leaned up and kissed his cheek with a smile. "It's okay, honey."

"Alright, well I have to go find 'Hide," Solaraah said, with a wave of her hand as she started toward the door.

"No worries—he was in my bathroom the whole time," Elena said. "He, ah…he heard everything." She giggled.

"Oh, he was eavesdropping, was he?" Solaraah asked with a strange look in her eyes as she headed toward the bathroom. "Come out, come out…I have some things to discuss with you." She reached in, practically dragging the big man out by his shirt.

Ironhide chuckled sheepishly. "It, ah…it was Elena's idea."

"Why the hell—" Solaraah started, turning toward Elena.

The younger woman held up a hand and then pointed at Solaraah's stomach. "Bup bup! Baby can hear you!" She said, trying to stop her friend saying a stream of nasty words.

"Not like it won't hear dirty words after it's born," Solaraah said under her breath.

"Hopefully it's first words won't be 'Fuck you, Mommy'," Ratchet said, walking in with a smile.

"Definitely not," Solaraah said. "Probably the other way around."

Ratchet guffawed, doubling over in his laughter. "How about Mama's a bitch?"

"Nah. They won't even refer to you as 'Daddy'. They'll call you 'the asshole'." She giggled at that. "'Mommy, the asshole's home now'!"

Ratchet chuckled. "They won't call you 'Mommy'. It'll be 'the Hoe'."

"So the asshole and the hoe, huh… We have a good start, don't we?" Solaraah asked.

Ratchet smiled and nodded at her, reaching for her hand. "Come, hoe, to your carriage."

"Shut the hell up," she said affectionately, kissing his cheek.

"You two are insane as hell," Elena giggled. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, intentionally hitting Ironhide in the face.

He stiffened before swatting at her playfully. "Get your hair out of my face, woman." He looked at Ratchet. "Oi."

Ratchet looked at his friend. "Yeah."

"Don't be callin' her names, man," Ironhide said, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement. "I may have to take her away from you, you keep that up."

"Over my dead body," Ratchet laughed, knowing his friend wasn't serious at all. He picked Solaraah up, carrying her out as he had done before.

Ironhide shook his head with a grin as he watched them walk out. "I have never seen him like this—not even with his old partner."

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been really tired lately, but she figured Optimus' exhaustion was bleeding into her over their link. _Finally_, she thought. _I can breathe easy again._

Ironhide ruffled her hair, hugging her. "Everything'll be alright now."

She nodded as the Prime came into the room. "Want to go to dinner tonight, Elena?"

"Dinner sounds wonderful," she said with a sweet smile at him.

He winked at Ironhide, who knew exactly what his friend had planned for Elena tonight. He was going to propose to her. He smiled to himself, knowing she wouldn't say no. He noticed Elena looking at him strangely.

"Are you blocking me?" she asked.

"I have my reasons for doing so," He said with a smile at her.

Elena grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Better be a good surprise…"

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy it," he said.

"She'll definitely enjoy it," Ironhide drawled.

Elena laughed. "You may enjoy what I have planned for you…" Ironhide laughed, ruffling her already messy hair. "Stop it!"

"Have fun, you two," he said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You mean…nothing?" Elena asked.

"Exactly," he said. "Do what you want. I do it all." He winked at her on his way out.

Elena smiled to herself. This was the peace she'd been waiting for—no fights, no nothing. Just a happy atmosphere, like it was supposed to be. She let Optimus take her home, where she proceeded to get ready. When she was done, she looked as if she was heading to a ball. Little did she know what _really_ awaited her.

He waited for her to walk down the stairs, and when she did, his eyes widened. He got himself together and grinned at her. "My, my…" he held out his arm to her. "You look magnificent, my dear."

"Thanks. Ironhide helped pick it out…" She ducked her head, blushing at how much of her cleavage was being shown, and how high the slit was up on her thigh.

"It looks like something he'd choose," Optimus said thoughtfully. "Not that I'm complaining."

Elena smiled slightly, waiting for the inevitable. He was going to sweep her into his arms and crush his lips to hers. She knew it was coming—it always did. What happened after their kiss was going to have to wait until after dinner though.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated in a nice booth, with wineglasses placed in front of them. While they waited on the server to get them drinks, Elena toyed with her silverware. Whatever Optimus had on his mind must have been important—she wasn't allowed to hear any of it. As hard as she tried to get into his mind, he'd block her every time, with an, _I'm sorry…_

She finally gave up, sighing.

He saw her frustration and thought to her, _You'll find out at dessert, Elena._

"O-okay," she said softly. "I trust you." He smiled and touched her leg under the table. She swatted at him. "Hey, hey, none of that!"

He recoiled. "I was trying to comfort you. Was that touch wrong?"

She giggled, blushing. "Well…you see…what I thought you were doing was….ah…"

His eyes dimmed, indicating that he was searching the web."Oh, I'm sorry…" he smiled slightly. He had a trick up his sleeve, she just knew it!

She looked at him curiously, rolling her eyes after a moment. About the time she went to speak, the waiter came up with their drinks. They took the drinks and ordered. The waiter walked off with a smile, to get their food.

Optimus looked at her for a moment. He knew how to get her all worked up and he was going to use his special trick soon… He reached over the table, holding her chin in her hand and running his thumb over her lips. She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned into his touch. He felt his spark jump at her reactions and had the urge to kiss her. He wasn't going to—not yet. He used his other hand under the table, to run up the bare part of her thigh and hip. She shivered slightly, loving the feel of his fingertips on her skin. He chuckled. "I'm giving you goosebumps, am I?"

"Y-Yes," she stuttered. "Please, not here, Optimus…"

"Don't worry. I have a lot of new things to do now."

She squeaked and blushed, hiding her face for a moment. "O-okay."

He lifted her chin again. "No need to be embarrassed, Elena. We're sparkmates, and we've definitely done worse than what I'm doing right now."

"But we're in public," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"No, no one else is on this floor. Take a look around," he motioned for her to look around them.

She did, letting out an "Oh!" She blushed. "I guess I wasn't paying that much attention to our surroundings…"

He leaned forward, cradling her face. He gently pushed his lips to hers. She smiled as she kissed him back. "I love you…" He merely smiled back and pulled away. "Whaa—" she said, startled at his sudden stop.

"Waiter," he said simply.

She blushed again. "Oh…sorry."

He grinned. "No need."

The waiter appeared around the corner with their steaming food and Elena's face brightened instantly. "Yay!" she giggled. "Food's here!" She didn't notice the knowing look the waiter gave Optimus before walking off. He was supposed to bring the wine out at the right time, and Optimus nodded at him.

"So would you like dessert tonight?" Optimus asked casually, eating some of the salad served with his meal.

"Sure," Elena said with a suspicious look.

Optimus laughed. "What's with the look?" he tapped her nose with his finger. "Don't look so suspicious. I simply wanted to know if you wanted dessert with your meal." He poked his salad. "What would you like for dessert?"

"Hm…How about those smoothie shots?" She gave him a dazzling smile, which left him a little shaken. She was always able to do that to him…

"Smoothie shots it is," he said with a smile back at her. _Damn, I can't have them put the ring in there… it'll be all messy. _ He was just going to have to get down on one knee and do it the old fashioned way. He smiled at her and kissed her again. "Bellisimo…"

"H-how do you know how to speak Italian?" she asked.

"When we bonded," he said, tapping the top of his head. "I learned it then."

"Oh," she said. "Well, it's pretty sexy coming from you." She giggled.

"I actually…have something to ask you…"

"Hm?" she said in confusion when he motioned for her to stand. She stepped away from the table, and he followed her. Kneeling down, he took her hand, bringing it to his lips. He began whispering to her in quick Italian. She giggled. "What are you doing, Optimus?"

He grinned. "I'm asking you to marry me."

Her jaw dropped and the breath whooshed right out of her. "Y-yes, of course I'll marry you!" She let him slip the ring on her finger, feeling a little lightheaded. "Ooh, I'm a little dizzy…" Seconds later, she crumpled in a heap, fainting at the excitement. Optimus caught her before she hit the ground, laughing slightly. He stroked her face, grinning.

"I never thought that would be the thing to make you faint."

The waiter came back with dessert. He frowned in concern. "My goodness! Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Optimus said with a grin. "I just surprised her." The waiter just nodded and set the food down, walking off. Optimus patted Elena's face. "Hey. Dessert's out." Elena's eyes fluttered slightly, so he kissed her gently. "Wake up, fair maiden."

"Oh, _now_ you choose to go all cheesy on me?" she asked him with a laugh.

"It woke you up, didn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes…" She reached up and kissed him. Finally… he was hers. _Finally…after all this time…_

Authors note—well I'm the chick helpin out with this story :D ((TukiMiyu26-that's me!)). Sorry about the late update—it's my fault lol. I just have been a little busy with work and such, and haven't typed it up. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! Sequel should be here soon. Thanks for stickin with us and being soooo patient. I love you guys! *huggles and hands out cyber cookies*

And this is me (elena11prime)! Don't forget to vote on the poll for your fave OC *takes cyber cookie from tuki* oh yeah and there WILL BE A SEQUEL AND A PREQUEL! we shall not let you down! :D


End file.
